Black Rose
by SilvrBlade
Summary: Third installment in the Garden Rose series. Ana and Lacey leave to Vermont to help their new friend Anna's friend out of trouble, but encounter some problems of their own later on that no one could have possibly foreseen.
1. Chapter 1

Prevously in Scarlet Rose...

_Her phone buzzed again, and she sighed at the message her friend had sent her._

_"What did she say?" Kris asked nervously._

_Ana frowned and showed him the message._

_**Ana, call me now. We have a problem.**_

Chapter 1: Can't we catch a break?

"We should go find her," Ana told Kris nervously, taking his hand in hers and leading him back inside the school. There, they found Lacey, who looked nervously at them. There was a girl behind her too, who looked just as nervous. It was obvious there was something up.

Ana looked the person next to Lacey up and down. The girl had curly brown-blonde hair that fell an inch or too past her shoulders, and piercing green eyes that matched her flip flops. She was skinny but had an athletic build, as if she ran a lot. But she also made Ana nervous the way she was looking around a lot.

"So what's your problem, Lacey?" Ana inquired, still looking over the "Anna" character skeptically.

"Anna's friend from school contacted her," Lacey replied, looking troubled at the concept. "He is having trouble at home, and he needs her help."

"What's wrong?" Ana asked, now curious of the dilemma at hand. For some reason, these things interested her.

"His teacher is molesting him," Anna replied sorrowfully. "And his grandfather just died a month ago. His teacher called him in after the death to try to 'sympathize'," Anna put air quotations around 'sympathize' with her fingers, "and since then he has been touching him every day. Now my friend is afraid that his teacher is going to hurt him or his grandmother because he hasn't been going to school. He wants me to come help get him and his grandmother to safety, since my parents already said he and his grandmother could live with us, but I can't do it alone. I only told my parents about the grandfather dying part, though," Anna told her slowly. "They don't know about his teacher. I told them they're having trouble making ends meet since the grandfather's death, and they need a place to stay."

"Okay," Ana replied, thinking over the new information in her head. She had now decided she could trust Anna... for now at least. "That's a very sad story. But where do we come in?"

"I can't do this alone," Anna replied repeating what she had said earlier. "It'll be hard to get the both of them out quickly if it's just me. Also, I need someone to stand guard in case the teacher decides to come around."

"Okay," Ana nodded. "So what's the plan? Hypothetically speaking, of course, assuming I say yes."

"We would leave tonight," Anna told them, "for JFK International. I can buy tickets for us for a low rate, and we could take the one-way flight."

"And when we get there?" Lacey asked. "What happens then?"

"My friend can text me directions," Anna nodded. "We can get a cab to the house, pick them up quickly, and fly them back to New York where my parents will meet us back at the airport. But it could take us a day or so to get back, because they live in Vermont."

"After we get back we report his teacher to the police," Lacey announced. "Anna showed me a picture of his teacher, Ana... He's freaking scary. Like, Hogan mixed with Godzilla scary."

"My friend is terrified," Anna told them truthfully. "He's literally scared out of his mind. His grandmother too… he needs our help, Ana. Will you help me save him, please? I just... I just don't want him getting hurt."

Ana thought over it, rolling the concept over and over in her head, examining every possible angle. There would be danger, of course. But if they got an adult to go with them it could ruin the entire element of surprise spiel. She could probably grab some cash, and she was sure Kris would lend her the money. A taxi sounded okay, and everything about the plan seemed reasonable. Not to mention the fact that she truly did want to help.

"I'll help," she finally replied, nodding her head.

"Thank you," Anna smiled, visibly relieved that she would have to go alone. The plan could still work.

"It will be dangerous, though, Rose," Kris told Ana worriedly. Ana turned to face him, having forgotten he had even been standing there. "Olivia will never approve."

"I don't have to tell her," Ana replied shortly, coming up with the obvious answer. "I'll write her a note; I'll take my punishment from her when I get back. But if there's one thing I've learned from being in the SVU, Kris, it's that the victims must always come first. I have to help this person, Kris. We could be his only hope."

Kris smiled, feeling overwhelmed with the emotional feeling of affection he had for her at the moment. He had always known she was brave, and now she was showing him her noble side. She was about to jump into a quickly thrown together plan to save someone she didn't even know and had only a new acquaintance's that this person even existed. But yet she was willing to take a risk for a victim of abuse; she was truly amazing.

"I believe you, Rose," he told her, his voice brimming with emotion. "Just promise me you'll be careful. No reckless gun fights, no jumping buildings, no sword fighting on bridges over frozen water… okay?"

Ana winked at him with a smirk.

"No promises."

**Notes: Ahh, finally we get this out. :) Sorry for the delay, but it took a lot longer to write than I thought it would. Not to mention my internet wasn't working for a week or so due to a virus-infested scam called Best Malware Protection. It attached itself to my computer and screwed up internet explorer, and so I was without updating for over a week. We got rid of the virus and got protection before it got worse, but it was a very long time before I had the chance to even touch my account. I had to read fanfics and review from my iPod Touch, which I'm sure most of you know is NEVER fun. But no worries, I promise to try to not disappoint with my updates! And please don't forget to review, all! They inspire me to write better and faster. More reviews means a happy author means faster updates mean happy readers! You see how that works now? ;) Haha thanks and don't forget to let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Mission

**R u ready?**

Ana read the text message from Lacey and replied instantly.

**Yep. Liv will b out till am. C u in 5?**

**Yep. Hav a taxi. Will txt u when outside.**

**K. C u soon.**

Ana placed her phone snuggly in her jeans pocket and tossed a jacket into the bag. She checked everything again: pocket knife, $300 cash from Kris, first aid, water bottles, snacks, an extra pair of clothes, and an ID card with her name on it. Anna would have the plane tickets, she was told, so she decided that as of now she had everything she would need. She slung the string bag over her shoulder and walked to the door, a thought suddenly popping into her head; Olivia would be so worried if she found that Ana had left without a trace. Ana sighed and took out a piece of paper and pencil. Then she began to write.

_Olivia-_

_Throughout the time I've been living with you, if there's one thing you've taught me, it's that the victims always have to come first. You risk your life on a daily basis and brave through deadly conflicts for those you've only just met, and I've told you time and time again that I want to follow in your footsteps when I grow older._

_Well now's my chance._

_Please don't be cross with me; I'm doing this for Lacey's friend, who is being abused and needs our help. I leave to Vermont tonight, and may not be back till Tuesday (today is Sunday). Please don't try to stop me: we are this kid's only hope. If we can get to him before his abuser does, we may just save his and his grandmother's life. Isn't that what you would want me to do? The right thing? I know you would do the exact same thing._

_I will be back as soon as I can. I am going prepared. Again, please don't try to stop me. By the time you read this I will probably already be there. I will see you soon, Liv. Give Elliot my best. We'll be home soon._

_-Anastasia Rose Benson_

Ana read over the note, making sure it was good. She suddenly felt a vibration in her pocket, and she put the note down to read her new text message.

**Out in the back. Come down now.**

Ana went to her bedroom window and opened it, stepping out onto the fire escape, but not before sending a final parting look to the apartment.

"I'm sorry, Liv," she whispered, and began to climb down the fire escape to the concrete below.

Anna and Lacey were waiting in the back of the building in the taxi, the driver none too happy. But he was getting paid, so he kept his mouth shut, even when Ana climbed in and ordered "Drive." He simply sighed and followed orders.

"Do you have the tickets?" Lacey asked Anna, who was holding her backpack firmly in her lap.

"I do," Anna replied, nodding. She patted her bag. "They're in here."

"Where did you get the cash?" Ana asked.

"My parents," Anna replied without hesitation. "Like I said, they were eager to help, seeing as they don't know we might be facing a dangerous criminal."

"I see," Lacey nodded.

Ana noted that she seemed more excited than anything else. Lacey was bouncing her leg and humming, her eyes sparkling with the obvious energy. Ana chuckled internally when she realized Lacey was humming Mission: Impossible. The cab rise took longer than expected, and Ana handed the driver a hundred dollar bill.

"Keep the change," she winked, and the three girls stepped out.

The cab driver smiled, shrugged, and called "Have a nice flight!" over his shoulder as he drove off. Ana decided the wink was a good thing; he was less likely to be suspicious now. Shrugging, Ana turned on her heels, and Lacey and Anna walked with her into the airport, slightly behind. It was clear to them that Ana was, quote on quote, "the Alpha of the operation", and they knew Ana would get them where they needed to go.

They swept through security with ease, and when they reached the other side of the checkpoint they grabbed their stuff quickly. There was no time to waste.

"What time is our flight?" Ana asked as she slung her bag back over her shoulder.

"9:30," Anna replied, zipping up her backpack and tossing it over her shoulder. "But it's only quarter till 9."

"We should get to the gate," Ana told her steadily. "We can't afford to miss the flight."

Anna shrugged, and pulled out their boarding passes. Lacey came up next to them, over-the-shoulder bag in hand.

"A25," Anna announced, "is our gate. We'll be one of the first ones in line."

"Cool," Lacey nodded. She looked overhead at the signs. "There," she announced, pointing to a sign. "We need to go right."

"Let's go, then," Ana nodded, and began to walk over in that direction.

Anna and Lacey began to quickly fall in step.

They arrived at the gate a few minutes before they needed to, so they decided to relax. However, they weren't there long before Ana felt a vibration in her pocket. Olivia was calling.

She hushed her friends and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Ana, it's me. I'm just checking up. You weren't answering the house phone."

"Oh," Ana replied, a bit relieved. "Sorry, I was in the bathroom."

"I called quite a few times, Ana," Liv told her.

"Stomachache. Sorry, I was in there for a while."

Lacey started to giggle, and Ana silenced her with a glare.

"Oh," Olivia replied, "I'm sorry. There's some Motrin in the cabinet if you need it."

"Thanks," Ana told her.

Anna tapped her and motioned to the flight attendant at the front of the gate. They were getting ready to board.

"Hey, uh, Liv?" Ana said quickly, "my phone's gonna die. Is there anything you need before I turn it off?"

"No," Olivia replied. "Just don't stay up too late. I'll be home tomorrow morning."

"Okay," Ana announced. "Bye then."

"Bye," Olivia replied, and Ana hung up.

Ana stared at her friends, sighing to herself.

"Let's do this."

**Notes: Grrrr... if you ever get the chance to coach twenty or more 7 and 8 year old boys for a hour on a muddy feild, DON'T. I was ready to slap a few of them silly. I still am. Not to mention all of the projects and stuff for school I have to do tonight because I was busy. *Sigh*... make me feel better with a review? *smiles hopefully and holds up cookie* Special thanks to CherryV.83, Card13, and lawandorderSVUismylife for being the first ones to review! :D Your reviews make me smile and make me want to write more! Thanks so much!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Terror on the Plane

Anna handed the tickets to the flight attendant at the door, and soon Lacey, Ana, and Anna had found seats near the upper half of the plane. They hadn't wanted to be too close to the back, but also didn't want to be front and center. They settled into a row of three, Lacey at the window, Anna in the middle, and Ana guarding the outside. They picked these for a reason; Ana was the strongest frontal fighter (she had taken numerous self-defense classes when she was growing up), Lacey was agile and could easily climb over the seat if needed, and Anna was well protected by both girls in the middle.

Lacey took out her phone and frowned.

"My dad wants to know where I am," she frowned, showing Ana the text message. "What do I tell him?"

"That you're over at my apartment," Ana replied. "I invited you over because I needed someone to talk to."

Lacey nodded and began to type the reply. A few minutes later, she received a reply. She sighed with relief.

"He told me to have fun," she sighed, "and to not stay up too late because of my… oh crap I have a soccer game tomorrow!"

"You can miss it, can't you?" Ana asked, furrowing her brow.

"I guess," Lacey frowned, "but I'll regret it."

"You'll be okay," Ana smiled, and laughed.

"I will, but I'm the Ace on the team!" Lacey replied. "They'll have to have someone to step in, and that will throw them off. They won't be thanking me for it."

"The Ace?" Anna asked, inserting herself in the conversation.

"Sorry, the Ace is what we call the main goalie," Lacey smiled. "I forgot, you guys wouldn't know that."

"It's okay," Anna smiled.

_This is your captain speaking, on your one-way flight to Vermont, and we are about to pull out. Please, turn off all of your electronics and have your trays in their full upright and locked positions. Thank you, relax, and enjoy the flight. _

The three girls made sure they had their phones turned off and buckled their seatbelts. Lacey was bouncing in her seat with excitement.

"I feel like some sort of secret agent!" she squealed. "On a secret mission! It's so exciting!"

Ana nodded, glad her friend had that level of excitement and adrenaline for the operation. Ana herself had snuck out many times before in the dead of night to meet with friends and boyfriends, always returning before her father or mother had noticed. She had labeled herself 'pro escapee' and she and her friends would always laugh about it during their midnight rendezvous.

"I hope we can get there okay," Anna announced uncertainly, giving her companions a nervous look. "Have you heard the people on the evening news? They say we might be under threat for a new terrorist attack!"

"Shhhhh! Don't say that!" Lacey ordered, her eyes widening. "You'll jinx something!"

"It's true," Anna shrugged.

"I wouldn't worry about it," Ana told them, leaning back in her seat. "I mean really, we're on a flight from New York to _Vermont_. Don't you think they'd be more inclined to ride a flight that goes over Washington D.C. or something? Something that will actually do some damage to the country if it hits a landmark? Like, Ground Zero for example. They crashed into something that would be memorable."

"True.." Anna replied, "but I'm still nervous."

"You're allowed to be," Ana smiled. "But it'll be over soon. It's just an hour and a half flight. We'll be there before you know it."

"Okay," Anna replied, and closed her eyes as the plane began to shudder.

Then, in a few minutes, they were rising into the air, and the girls' ears began to pop painfully. Lacey, however, had thought ahead and had packed gum. They accepted it gratefully.

"We should get some rest," Ana told them, "we'll need it."

"We should have someone stay awake though," Lacey offered, "in case we sleep through the ride."

"I'm not going to get that much sleep," Ana admitted. "Don't worry, I'll wake you guys up when we land."

"Okay," Lacey smiled. She lay back and closed her eyes, but Anna remained awake.

"Are you okay?" Ana asked when lacey was asleep.

"I'm scared," Anna admitted. "When I thought this through I never expected it to be so.. unpredictable. I'm scared that something bad is going to happen; I can feel it in my gut. We shouldn't have gotten on this plan. I should have picked a different flight.

"We'll be okay, Anna," Ana assured her. "I swear to you, that you have my word; we will all get off of this plane alive."

"I believe you," Anna smiled, a look of relief in her eyes. "I'm going to get some sleep, to save my energy. Wake me up when the plane lands, 'kay?"

"Okay," Ana smiled. "Go ahead."

Anna smiled and closed her eyes, and soon Ana noticed her friend's breathing even out. Her chest was rising and falling peacefully, and Ana knew she was asleep. Then, she noticed her own eyelids becoming heavy, and she looked around the peaceful, dark plane. Everyone was asleep, she guessed, so she knew it wouldn't hurt if she closed her eyes for a few minutes. Ana as soon as she did so, she drifted into a light, peaceful sleep. But it didn't last long.

Ana was awoken by a scream, and at first she thought it was her imagination, until she heard the thick, Arab accent.

"Nobody move! Nobody speak! I have a bomb, and if you do not do what I say, I blow this thing to bits!"

That woke her up.

Anna opened her eyes and stared at her friends. Anna had begun to sob.

"I told you!" she whispered harshly. "I told you!"

"Shut up!" Ana snapped, but it was too late.

The man had heard her and had pulled out a blade. He glared at them dangerously, and to Ana's dismay, he began to approach.

**Notes: Yay! More familiar faces popping up on the review boards! :D I can't tell you guys how much it means to me that you have stuck with me for this long. YOU guys are the ultimate reason why I write. I promise, the next chaper will NOT disapoint you. X3 Thanks for reading and please don't forget to reviewwww! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: True Terror?

The man pointed the gun at Anna's face, and her eyes widened in hear. Lacey held a hand over her mouth to keep herself from screaming, while Ana stared at the man curiously. There was something off here; she could sense it.

"No talking!" the man repeated.

"I'm sorry," Anna whimpered.

The man just sniffed in reply and pointed the gun at the flight attendant. She held her hands up in surrender, her face paling over as she eyed the muzzle of the handheld.

"Tell the pilot to land the plane," he ordered, sneering. "NOW."

"We're too high up to land quickly," the flight attendant whimpered.

"Do I look like I care?" the man yelled, but his accent was off.

_Gotcha._

Ana leapt out of her seat and onto the man's back, and she grabbed his gun arm. She kept it pointed away from the other people, and a bang rang out as he shot. There was a ping, and Ana knew the bullet had lodged itself in the bathroom sign. The other passengers had taken it upon themselves to duck and shield their children, but Lacey leapt right into action and jumped over Anna to her friend. She grabbed the gun and pried it from the man's fingers.

"Little bitch!" the man shouted, but he no longer carried to Arab accent.

Anna heard this, and it gave her the sliver of courage she needed to jump on the man too and to bring him down. Anna grabbed his legs, while Ana positioned herself on his back so she had a knee squarely on his back. Lacey had in the meantime unloaded the gun and handed it to the baffled flight attendant.

"Tell the captain to keep flying," she ordered, "all the way to Vermont. Also tell him to contact the tower at have the authorities meet us at the gate."

The attendant just nodded numbly and disappeared into the cockpit. Anna had grabbed someone's scarf and had held it out to Ana, who was enjoying digging her knee into the supposed "terrorist's" back.

"Get off of me, you little bitch!" he shouted in an all-too-American voice.

"Language, please!" Ana ordered with a smirk, binding his hands together tightly behind his back. "There are children here, for God's sake!"

Ana watched contently as he struggled against his bonds, but to no avail.

"How'd you do that?" Anna asked, pointing to the complex knot that bound the man's wrists together.

"I have a friend whose an ex-marine," Ana replied, thinking of all of the times Elliot had spent time with her, teaching how to tie knots that were inescapable. "He taught me all I know."

"That's cool," Anna replied, nodding and watching the man squirm uncomfortably underneath Ana's weight. Ana, however, seemed unfazed. "I wish I knew a marine."

"He's a cool guy," Ana smiled. She hated to admit it, but she felt a bit homesick for her home in New York. With Olivia, with Elliot, and everyone at the 1-6. "We're going home tomorrow, right?"

"As far as I know," Anna replied. She turned as lacey approached. "You doing okay, Lacey?"

"The pilot is taken care of," Lacey nodded. "He knows to just keep going."

"I hope this doesn't attract too much attention," Ana announced to the group. "The last thing we need is this getting in the-"

"Say cheese!"

The girls all flinched as a bright flash erupted in the plane, and when they finally regained their sight they found themselves staring at a reporter with a camera.

"You girls were fantastic!" he nearly shouted. "Magnificent! Anything to say to the New York Times about your saving fifty or more people on this plane from certain death?

"No comment," Ana replied shortly and instantaneously. "We were just doing the right thing."

The reporter quickly jotted her words down, and snapped another picture.

"Quit it!" Lacey ordered, shielding the camera lens with her hand before he could do it again. "No more pictures!"

"Why?" the reporter whined, trying to move the camera out of the way of Lacey's hand. But Lacey was persistent, and was determined not to have her picture spread through the entire Unites States when she wasn't even supposed to have left her room. "Is there something you're trying to hide!"

"My face from the evening news!" Lacey replied, finally grabbing the camera from his hands and holding it above her head. Fortunately, the reporter was a short little man and had trouble reaching the camera.

"Hey!" he cried. "Give it back!"

"Promise you won't print our pictures!" Lacey countered. Ana and Anna watched with amusement as Lacey held the man at bay. "Promise!"

"Okay!" the reporter cried. "I promise! Just, please give me back my camera!"

Lacey nodded and dropped the camera into his hands. He continued to check it for damages, and finding none we walked back to his seat at the front of the plane, muttering "could have broken it" to himself.

_This is your captain speaking. We will be descending into the state of Vermont in about fifteen minutes, and so I advise you to sit back in your seats and buckle your seatbelts. I know you are all still jumpy from the event that has just taken place, but I promise we will make a safe landing and we will all be arriving shortly. We thank you for your courage and patience._

"You guys buckle up," Ana ordered, grabbing a seat near her to steady herself. "I need to stay here. Once we get off, we grab our stuff and go. No stopping, got it?"

"Got it," the other two girls replied in unison, an obediently buckled themselves into their seats.

"Got a hot date?" the man underneath Ana sneered.

Ana dug his face into the rough carpet.

"Actually, yes," she replied. "And he'll be happy to know he didn't have to meet the likes of you. You're pathetic, ya know that?"

He didn't answer, and Ana held tight as the plane began to make its landing Soon, Ana was handing off the man to the Vermont authorities and the three were shuffling out quickly, into the airport and away from the flight. Already, a crowd had gathered, and people were giving statements to officers. The group of girls were able to sneak past this, and were soon hopping into a taxi.

"I'll text my friend for the directions," Anna announced, taking out her phone as she climbed in.

"Good," Ana replied, closing the door behind her. "I just hope nobody saw us."

But little did they know, that someone had been watching. He had watched them get on the flight, he had seen them take down the "terrorist", and he had seen them stealthily escape the crowd gathered at the airport gate.

"But this isn't over," he said aloud, crouching behind the bushes and watching as the taxi drove off. "It is far from over."

**Notes: Hmmm... ;) Thanks for reading and please don't forget to review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Son of a bitch!" Lacey thrust that day's copy of Vermont's _Gazette _to the sidewalk. "He did print our picture, and now we're probably on the face of every newspaper in the United States! Oh, my dad is going to be sooo pissed when he sees this!"

"It doesn't matter now," Ana told her, putting down her _Seventeen_ magazine. "It's over and done with."

"Why are we sitting here?" Anna asked, placing _Twilight _in her lap. "Why can't we just go in?"

"We have to wait until night," Ana replied, "until the cover of darkness. Once it's dark, we can move around without people seeing. It'll look like they just moved overnight."

"Fine," Lacey huffed, still mad at the newspaper. She glared at it as it stared back up at her, getting wet from the damp sidewalk. "We head straight to the airport then, right?"

"Right," Ana nodded. She looked back at the magazine, though she really wasn't reading. "We still have a good while to go, you guys. I suggest a couple of us take a nap."

"I second that motion," Lacey announced, and leaned back against the bench across from the house. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the bench, and Ana watched as she pretended to sleep.

"Why did you pick the bus stop?" Anna asked Ana, who looked up from her magazine.

"So we can sit here without looking suspicious," Ana replied with a smirk. "This bus route goes to fifteen different parts of the tri-city area. For all the bystanders know, were waiting for the right bus."

"Smart," Anna laughed.

"Thanks," Ana smiled.

In the meantime, Olivia had spent a restless night at the precinct, and had been eager to return home to her apartment. She pushed the key into the lock and pushed open the door sleepily and stepped into the apartment.

"Ana!" she called. "I'm home! I know it's early, but I need to ask-"

Olivia stopped speaking abruptly and listened into the apartment. It was quiet. Too quiet. The next thing she noticed was that the window in the living room was open; the one next to the fire escape.

"Ana!" she yelled again. She pulled out her gun from the holster and held it level, moving slowly farther into the space. "Ana, answer me! I mean it!"

She burst into the bedroom, praying with all her might that she would find Ana sleeping there. But Ana was gone, and Olivia began to panic. She ran in and thrust the sheets from the bed, and yelled "ANA!" she tore the apartment apart before she finally found the note.

"Dear Olivia…" she murmured, reading the note. When she was finished the note, she didn't quite know what to think. She was angry at Ana for leaving in the dead of night, but was also happy that Ana had taken the initiative to go out and help a friend. Ana had been right; that would be the thing she would have done. "Damn her for being of Benson blood," she murmured to herself.

She ran her fingers through her hair, deciding that was neither going to be angry, nor sympathetic. She picked up her phone and dialed Ana's number. Ana picked up on the fourth ring.

"Um, hey Liv," Ana answered. "What's up?"

"Do I have to keep you on a leash and collar for you to stay put?" Olivia joked into the phone. "Because I think I might have to start doing that."

"So I guess you found my note, huh?" Ana asked nervously.

"Yeah, I found it," Olivia answered shortly, "after tearing the entire apartment apart looking for you!"

"Well that's why I left the note, Olivia!" Ana replied. "So you wouldn't do that!"

"Well, that's over and done with now," Olivia sighed. "But when you get home, missy, you are in a shitload of trouble, got it?"

"Yeah, I got it," Ana laughed.

"It won't be so funny when I get ahold of you," Olivia smirked.

"Oh, I count on that," Ana replied, chuckling. "I'll see ya then."

"Bye," Olivia chuckled, and hung up the phone.

She showed up to the precinct later that day, only to find the Chief of D's, aka Lacey's father, ranting in the station. Suddenly, he laid eyes on Olivia, and his face grew red from anger.

"Benson!" he shouted. He shoved a _New York Times _edition in her face and shouted "What is my daughter doing with your daughter on a plane to Vermont?"

Olivia took the paper from him and held up her hand in an attempt to calm him down.

"Now, hold up a second," Olivia told him, "first of all, Ana isn't my daughter. Second of all, I'm sure we'll get a reasonable explanation from them when they get back."

"What makes you think they're coming back?" Lacey's father demanded.

Olivia held out the note to him. "This is from Ana, explaining what is happening. Lacey will also have her own explanation for you."

Elliot caught a glimpse of the paper in Olivia's hand and smirked.

"Well," he laughed, "they've certainly kept busy."

Olivia looked down at the paper in her hand, and raised her eyebrow.

"Teenage Girls Take Down Terrorist," Olivia read with amusement, looking down at the picture. Ana was sitting on the back of the man, her knee pressed firmly onto his back.

Lacey had spun around to face the camera, and she appeared to be yelling at the man behind the camera. A girl Olivia didn't know was holding down the perp's legs.

"I taught her everything she knows," Elliot announced with a smirk, taking a drag of his coffee.

"Yeah right," Fin laughed. "At least I taught her how to right hook a guy in the jaw. You taught her how to tie knots."

"Well, it looks like she used it good," Elliot shot back, showing him the paper. He read straight from the paper. "_The mystery blonde shown here has tied the perp's hands behind his back in an expert marine's not._ Read it and weep, Tutuola! That was _my _knot!"

"Stuff it, Stabler!" Fin growled.

"I don't believe this," Lacey's father announced exasperatedly. He snatched the paper and spun around. "Call me when they get home!" he shouted over his shoulder, and stalked out the door.

"Well he's a pleasant fellow," Munch announced.

"Very," Fin agreed.

"Well, I guess all we can do now," Elliot sighed, "is wait until they get home."

"Yup," Olivia sighed back, sitting down at her desk. "Let's wait."

**Notes: More action next chapter! :D Thanks for reading and please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As soon as the sun had set, the three girls in Vermont went straight to work. Ana pulled her hood over her head and nodded to Anna, who placed herself in the thick bushes on the side of the house. Ana handed her a whistle, and Anna looked at her friend, confused.

"Blow it in case of an emergency," she ordered. "If you see someone suspicious approach the house, blow the whistle and sneak around the back. Then, you and Lacey will rush your friend and his grandmother into the woods behind the house, until I have him fooled. Then, once I have him a safe distance from the garage, take them to the car and meet me at the park down the block."

"So you'll hold him off yourself?" Anna gasped.

"Let's hope I don't have to," Ana sighed, patting her friend on the shoulder and motioning for Lacey to follow her. "Lacey, let's go."

Lacey and Ana hopped up the front steps and opened the door slowly, so as not to make any noise.

"Mrs. Arliss!" Ana whispered into the house. "Mrs. A, are you here? It's me, Ana. Anna's friend."

"Oh, Ana dear, it's just you," the old woman sighed with relief at the top of the stairs. "Calvin and I are finishing up packing our bags."

"Make sure to pack lightly," Ana called up, following her. "Here, I'll help you."

Lacey offered to help the grandmother, so Ana went into Calvin's room to help. She found him sitting on the bed, looking at his feet and his packed backpack next to him. Ana want and sat next to him, smiling at him reassuringly.

"Nervous?" she smiled. Calvin remained silent. "Me too," Ana sighed. "But we're going to get you out of here safely… I promise."

Calvin looked her in the eyes, and Ana could feel the sense of panic and worry through his gaze.

"What's your name?" he asked her innocently.

"Ana," Ana replied, "short for Anastasia."

"I'm Calvin," he sighed. He looked down at his feet again. "Ana, are we going back to New York?"

"Yes, we are," Ana nodded. "Anna's parents are going to have you and your grandmother stay with them until it's safe for you to come back."

"But what if I don't want to come back?" Calvin asked her, taking her by surprise.

"Well," Ana replied slowly, "I don't think I'm the person to talk to about that. I think you'd have to talk to your grandmother about that." Calvin nodded, and Ana smiled and put a hand on his shoulder. "Calvin, right now our first priority is to get you and your grandmother to safety. Once you guys are out of harm's way, you can talk to your grandmother. Sound okay?"

"Okay," Calvin replied.

"Are you ready to-?" Ana stopped abruptly as a shrill duck whistle hit her ears. "Damn. Lacey!"

"I heard it!" Lacey called back, running into the room. "Dammit, Ana, we gotta go!"

"Take Calvin and his grandmother!" Ana ordered, ushering them down the back stairway. "I'll take care of the guy at the door."

Ana pulled up her hood and rushed down the front stairs by the front door stairs, praying that the darkness of the house would keep her face hidden. She gasped as the door in front of her was suddenly ripped from its hinges, and Ana snapped back as a burly man burst through. She instantly recognized him from the photo, and gasped. He turned to face her, snarling.

"Here, boy," he ordered, pointing to the ground in front of him, but Ana sprinted up the stairs, much to his surprise. "Calvin, you can't run from me!"

Ana didn't know whether to be glad that she was about the same height as Calvin or not. Sure, it would ultimately give them a better chance of escaping, but she also had to think about herself. Now was not the time though, she decided. The victim comes first. She ran up the stairs, the perp behind her, until she had run into a bedroom. Seeing an open window she thrust herself out of it, onto the roof. With an "oof!" she landed on her stomach, and began to slide down the room until she managed to stop herself from sliding off the edge. Ana spun around in time to see him climb out the window after her, slowly making his way down the tiles roof.

Ana panicked and rolled all of the way off of the roof, landing on her stomach on the wet grass below her. She gasped as she met it, coughing madly. The wind had been knocked out of her, and she knew she wouldn't have long to catch her breath. She had begun to crawl away when a large pair of feet landed beside her, and she managed to turn herself over onto her back before she was pressed into the ground by a large hand on her chest. He was about to say something when suddenly a car pulled out of the driveway, and he gasped as he watched the car speed down the road with squealing tires.

"If they're…" he stuttered, "then who…?"

He ripped back Ana's hood, revealing her face. Realizing who she was he glared at her, but what spooked Ana most about his gaze was the fact that he looked like he recognized her.

"Who are you?" he demanded. "Where did the boy and the old lady go?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she laughed.

"Don't fuck with me, girl!" the man ordered, but was completely taken by surprise as Ana grabbed his wrist, lifting it off her chest, and twisted it until he cried out in pain and had fallen to the side. Taking this chance, Ana jumped to her feel and sprinted into the woods, never looking back as she hopped over logs, pushed away bushes, and ducked under low hanging tree branches. Behind her, she knew she could hear heavy footsteps pounding behind her, and she increased her speed with every step.

Suddenly, there was a sharp pain in her ankle, and Ana cried out in pain as she hit the hard ground. Looking down at her ankle in the low moonlight, she saw a silver loop wrapped around her ankle, and she cursed herself for not seeing it before. Suddenly, she looked up, and a looming figure looked over her.

"Remember me, bitch?" he laughed.

Ana's eyes widened in fear as he pulled down his hood, revealing his face.

"Harris."

**Notes: I can guarantee you NONE OF YOU saw that coming! XD Oh, the things I do to keep you guys on your toes. Now y'all better review, OR I'LL TAKE THE NEXT CHAPTER HOSTAGE! XD Muahahaha! ;3 Thanks for reading and please review... or else!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Q&A

"I thought you dead!" Ana cried, scooting back in the leaves, but stopping and crying out as the silver band tightened around her ankle. A thin trickle of blood began to drip down, and Ana grimaced, but kept her voice steady as she spoke. "Kris shot you! You were dead!"

"Yes, I thought so too," Harris grinned, "but it turns out I wasn't, ya know? Funny thing, that bullet, it didn't go very far. And yes I died, but only for long enough for my friend who's a paramedic to revive me. And since he still owed me," he paused for effect, "it was pretty easy to get all fixed up and on my way to get my revenge." Harris kneeled got down on one knee over her and leaned in real close to her face, until Ana could smell his foul breath. "I also had a few friends along the way. Gibson, remember him? He told me you were a fighter. Of course, I didn't need him to tell me that. You just loved giving me hell in that basement, didn't you?"

Ana didn't respond, trying not to gag at the foul stench of his breath. He pulled away his face, but didn't get up. Instead, he remained perched over her, his gaze raking over her body. Ana shuddered under the familiar gaze, but refused to be afraid. She wouldn't let him win this time.

"I'm going to make you pay for that, Ana," he warned her menacingly. He slid his hand up her thigh, and she slapped it away quickly in terror. "Oh, feisty, are you? Yes, I remember Gibson talking about you. He had to hit you hard to subdue you. Remember? How he slammed you into the wall? How he threw you on the ground again and again?"

Ana shuddered at the memory.

"Shut up," she ordered, her voice a harsh whisper. "Shut up!"

"Did I hit a nerve?" Harris mocked, tilting his head to the side.

"SHUT UP!" Ana cried loudly, and she shoved him back with both of her hands.

Harris landed on his behind in the wet leaves, crying out in surprise at the contact. Ana then grabbed the wire around her ankle, but cried out as it cut her hand. But she didn't care; she had to free herself. She pulled at the wire, careful of the barbs. But it was no use. They wire would not free itself from the ground. Suddenly, two strong hands shoved her into the dirt, onto her back. Ana cried out and struggled against him, but he then used his hands to pin hers to the ground above her head.

"Don't like that, do you?" he sneered into her face. She responded by spitting in his face, and he growled at her "You're gonna pay for that, bitch."

He held her hands above her head with one hand, while using the other to slowly push up her sweatshirt. Ana lashed out as best she could, struggling with all her might. Then she and Harris both gasped and remained silent at the sound of snapping twigs farther up.

"Ana! Ana, dammit, answer me!"

"Who's that?" Harris sneered in her face. "A friend of yours?"

Ana didn't answer him. Instead, she closed her eyes, and with every ounce of her voice, shouted "LACEY, IT'S HARRIS! RUN!"

Harris slapped her across the face, but Ana knew he couldn't do anything worse than he was about to do. But she was going to fight him the whole way.

Now, Lacey didn't know who 'Harris' was, but by the intense panic that sounded in her friend's voice, she knew he had to be trouble. Ana never panicked about anything that wasn't something she couldn't handle, so Lacey knew deep down that her friend would need her help, whether she wanted it or not. So instead of taking her friend's advice and running to safety, she picked up a particularly sharp-looking branch and began to run father into the woods, to where she thought she heard the struggle coming from.

"Ana!" she shouted. "Ana, I'm coming!"

"NO!" Ana screamed, and Harris slapped her across the face again. Suddenly, the weight on her chest was thrown off of her, and she heard Lacey scream "GET OFF HER, YOU PRICK!"

Ana watched as Harris defended himself as best he could with his hands, as he was wailed on with a tree branch by a thirteen year old girl. Finally, it appeared he could take no more, and began running into the trees, back toward the house.

"YEAH, YOU BETTER RUN!" Lacey yelled after him, waving the branch over her head. "OR I'MMA BEAT YOUR ASS SOME MORE, YA HERE?"

"Lacey," Ana laughed, "I think you scared him away now."

"Oh," Lacey, blushed, dropping the branch at her feet. "Yeah, you're probably right." She eyed the wire wrapped around Ana's ankle. "Holy shit, Ana, what happened?"

"I got caught in this trap when I was running from the gym teacher," Ana replied as lacey began to try to unfasten the trap. "I tripped, and the next thing I knew Harris was standing over me."

"Do you think he set them up?" Lacey asked, finally able to loop the wire so it would release Ana.

"I wouldn't put it past him," her friend sighed. She rubbed her sore, but now free, ankle and got slowly to her feet. "So where are Calvin, Mrs. Arliss, and Anna?"

"They're waiting in the car," Lacey replied as they began to walk. "You were taking a long time, so I decided to come looking for you. I guess I'm glad I did."

"Damn straight," Ana laughed. "We'd better get back soon, or they'll get worried."

"Are you okay to jog a bit?" Lacey inquired, looking down at Ana's ankle.

"It'll be fine," Ana assured her friend. "We'll take care of it later. Right now we should be getting back."

Lacey nodded, and soon the friends were arriving at the car, climbing in, and driving to the airport. Then, as quickly as they had arrived, they were getting on the plane and taking seats. Ana was still a bit jumpy from the last flight, but Ana and Lacey were as calm as ever.

"New York here we come!" Lacey announced to her friends as they got settled.

"Mhm," Anna replied, looking a bit sick.

"Relax," Ana laughed, taking her seat on the outside, next to Calvin and his grandmother. She looked up at Anna. "I won't let anyone hurt you, Anna. I kept my promise last time, and I intend to keep it now."

"Thanks, Ana," Anna smiled. She leaned back in her chair and let out a nervous breath. "New York here we come."

**Notes: Still more action and drama to come! :D Thanks for reading and please don't forget to leave one of your wonderful and creatively inspirational reviews! You guys are the best! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapte 8: A Not So Warm Welcome

The first thing the group noticed when they stepped off the plane was that there was a group of people waiting for them. A sense of panic washed over Lacey as she saw her father; he didn't look happy.

"Lacey Morgan Gray," he growled, "what in the hell were you thinking?"

"I'm sorry, Daddy," she whimpered, dipping her head in shame and hugging him tightly around his middle. "I wanted to help; I thought Ana's note would keep you from getting worried. I'm so so sorry, Daddy. I'll never scare you like that again."

Ana watched in satisfaction as Lacey's father's hard expression melted into one of understanding and calmness.

"I'm just glad you're okay," he whispered in her ear, and he led her off to get some food.

Ana watched who she guessed was Anna's father take Mrs. Arliss and Calvin to sit down, and suddenly she was surrounded by her friends.

"Little D's kept busy," Fin smirked in her face, holding out the newspaper to her, "haven't you, Little D?"

"Um.." Ana replied, catching sight of the paper.

"I'm kidding you," he laughed. Then, to Ana's surprise, he high-fived her and laughed. "You are the definition of balls, girl! Even if you don't have any."

"Fin!" Olivia scolded, and Fin began to crack up hysterically, Elliot right behind him.

"Ana, you kick ass," Elliot admitted in the middle of his laughing fit. "You are definitely, without a doubt, a Benson."

"Thanks Elliot," Ana laughed, unable to keep herself from laughing with them. She turned to Olivia, who was keeping her expression neutral. Ana hated it when she did that. "Liv, please don't be mad at me. I was just trying to-"

Ana was cut off by Olivia embracing her tightly, and whispering in her ear "Damn you for being a Benson. If you ever pull something like that again I'll have your head. Kapeesh?"

"Kapeesh," Ana laughed. She hugged her guardian and cousin tighter, closing her eyes and smelling Olivia's familiar shampoo wafting from her hair. "I'm sorry, Liv. I just had to do it."

"I know," Olivia smiled. "I know."

Calvin had walked off the plane, and had been overjoyed to see Olivia there. _She must have heard I was coming, _he decided. _She must have wanted to meet me._ He was about to go see her when he was pulled over by his grandmother. They talked with Anna's father for a bit, but Calvin didn't remember most of it. He was too focused on finally seeing Olivia again after so long. Finally, they finished talking, and Calvin managed to sneak away. He turned around, smiling, unable to wait to see how Olivia would react to him coming home. But when he turned around, he could feel his heart break at what he saw; Olivia wasn't coming to meet him. She was hugging Ana. Tightly, at that. Calvin couldn't believe it. As he stood there, heartbroken, he watched as Olivia pushed Ana's hair out of her face and kissed her forehead, saying something to make Ana laugh. Then he saw Elliot and Fin come over, patting her on the back and laughing.

Calvin just couldn't believe it. He could still remember the day that Child Services had come for him. He remembered the passion in Olivia's eyes when she called his name. He remembered Elliot had to hold her back to keep her from running to get him. This same woman who had been more a mother to him than Vivian, who had loved him and cared for him as he always dreamed of, she'd _replaced_ him.

Calvin soon found himself walking over to, and he watched as Olivia's expression changed from joy, to confusion, and then to shock.

"Calvin," she breathed.

"Olivia," Calvin whispered, tears threatening to spill over in his eyes. "You replaced me."

"Calvin, I…" Olivia began, but she didn't know how to finish. She was clutching Ana harder, as if for dear life.

"Olivia," Ana whispered, prying Olivia's fingers from her shoulder, "you're hurting me."

Olivia quickly released Ana and stared at Calvin, unsure of what to say. The boy was clearly heartbroken; she could see it in his eyes. He had lost everyone he truly loved in his life, and now he thought he had lost her.

"Calvin," Olivia whispered softly, brushing some hair out of his face and kneeling down so she was looking straight into his eyes, "I could _never _replace you."

"Then who is she?" Calvin demanded, meaning Ana. "Did you get her because you just needed someone to take care of? Was I not good enough to wait for?"

"What is going on?" Ana shouted. "Olivia, how do you know Calvin?"

"It's a long story," Olivia stated. "I'll tell you in the car."

She reached for her cousin's hand, but Ana jerked it away.

"You'll tell me now!" Ana snapped.

"Fine," Olivia huffed. "I was investigating a case and I met Calvin and his mother. Long story short, Vivian went away and left Calvin in my care. Then, she came back, and took Calvin away from me. That's when Calvin went to live in Vermont with his grandparents."

"You wanted me then!" Calvin snapped. "Why don't you want me now?"

Olivia still didn't know what to say. She was treading on very thin ice.

"Olivia, why did you take me in?" Ana demanded. She realized then that the question had been bugging her for a long time. "Was it because you wanted me, or because I was just there to use until you were able to get him back?"

"I took you in because you had nowhere else to go!" Olivia shouted back, becoming red in the face. She needed this to end, and she needed it to end now. Her anger at her own situation took over. "You have no parents! You have no family! I'm all you have, Ana! I took you in out of the goodness of my heart, but maybe now I realize that you're just a needy little spoiled brat who needs someone to look after her or she'll get into trouble! Ana, you're such a _child_!"

Ana stared back at Olivia, her mouth open and tears brimming in her eyes. The look of pain and betrayal was written all over her face, and in a snap, her entire composure was broken. Her confidence shattered at those words. It was her parents' murder all over again. But now she had no one to turn to.

"Well if that's how you want it, fine," Ana replied softly, a single tear sliding down her flushed cheek. "I'll leave."

And with that, she took off sprinting down the terminal, vowing never to look back.

**Notes: Mmmm… more to this than meets the eye. That's all I'm gonna say. ;)**

**So we're nearly ten chapters in, and I want to do something a little special. I'm gonna send some shout outs to my loyal, amazing, supermegafoxyawesomehot reviewers. Just thought it was time for me to give back. ;) Let's see now…**

**justliziam- Welcome back! I love hearing from you (even though you were Card13 when you reviewed me for the first time.. :S Kinda threw me off there for a second but none the less I love hearing from you!), and thanks so much for sticking with me for all three stories. I know I can always count on you, and I thank you for that. **

**lawandorderSVUismylife- Can you believe that two unlikely teenagers from different time zones could become such close friends? I appreciate all of the support you've given me, on FanFiction and off. And don't worry, I have big plans for your character in here ;) Trust me, it'll blow your mind.**

**liviscool- An anonymous but loyal reviewer. Thanks for sticking with me. **

**PeaceMariiPeace- I'm glad you're so in to the story. XD Your reviews always make me laugh, and I appreciate the support you've given me. **

**svuaddict88- Always good to hear from you. **

**TheTBone- Hiyah! New faces are **_**always **_**welcome on the Black Rose review board! Glad you like the story! I'm certainly enjoying yours… wink wink. ;)**

** (Speaking of which if you guys haven't checked out Pageantry by TheTBone you totally should it's awesome! :D)**

**Jessica- I want to thank you for A) giving me my first request! I'm having a lot more fun writing it than I thought I would! And B) for being an awesome reviewer! **

**And last, but never, ever least…**

**CherryV.83- NO YOUR CAPS DO NOT ANNOY ME IN FACT I REALLY ENJOY THEM. ;) Your enthusiasm is as inspiring as it is heartwarming. I can honestly say your reviews are one of the ones I look forward to the most after an update. ;) **

**You guys are amazing and I probably have the best set of reviewers in the world. ;) Thanks, so much! I really, really appreciate it. Okay, now review the chapter before I cry, okay? *sniff sniff* Oh God… ;) Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"_You have no parents! You have no family! I'm all you have, Ana! I took you in out of the goodness of my heart, but maybe now I realize that you're just a needy little spoiled brat who needs someone to look after her or she'll get into trouble! Ana, you're such a _child_!"_

As soon as the words left her lips, Olivia wished with all her heart that she could reach out with her hands and grab them back. She felt her heart break as Ana uttered the final words.

"Well if that's how you want it, fine. I'll leave."

Olivia did nothing as Ana tuned on her heels, sprinting into the crowd. Like a shot, Elliot and Fin bounded after her, but Olivia stood stone still.

"Did I just say that?" she whispered. "Did I really just _say that_?"

"Olivia," Calvin whispered, but Olivia was lost in her own world. In the meantime, Ana was running blindly through the crowd, pushing past people and nearly knocking them over.

"Whoa, kid, where's the fire?"

"Hey, watch where you're going!"

"Are you okay, sweetheart?"

Ana ignored them all, blinded and deafened by her own pain. Olivia's words rang in her hears and one thought was going through her head.

She had no one.

She had no one.

"Ana!" Elliot shouted behind her, trying desperately to catch up. Fin trailed close behind him. "Ana, please wait! ANA!"

Suddenly, Ana was snatched up into a pair of strong arms, and she lashed out with her arms and legs, screaming in rage and angst and pain. She didn't care who it was. She didn't care, even if it was Harris. All she wanted was to making the aching in her heart stop. Her hair flew into her eyes and face and got in her mouth and stuck to her lips, but she still didn't care. Something had snapped inside her when Olivia had yelled at her, unleashing all of the pain she had been keeping in, and now she couldn't keep herself from letting it out.

"Ana, Ana, shhh," Kris soothed, holding her arms at her sides and hushing her. "Ana, please, stop screaming. It's okay, I'm here."

Ana let out a cry of angst and sank to her knees, now unable to remain on her feet. It was all Kris could do to try to keep her steady as she went down. She sobbed loudly, harder than she'd cried at her parents' funeral. Harder than she'd cried when her closest guy friend had been killed by a drunk driver. Harder than she'd cried.. well.. ever. Her tears streaked her face and wet her shirt and hair. The emotion and pain and suffering she had been suppressing for so long were released in her cries, and it was all Kris could do to keep her from slumping to the floor and staying there.

Olivia watched from a distance, having followed Ana until she could see her. She watched as Ana cried, clutching to Kris's arm and wailing. _I caused her that, _Olivia told herself, feeling tears well up in her own eyes. _I called her the one thing she was trying to prove to me she wasn't. And now I've broken her. I've worked so hard to help her; to keep her strong, and I broke her. _That moment, Olivia resented herself. This child had lost everything, and Olivia had had the nerve to call her out and call her a needy child.

She watched as Elliot and Fin kneeled down beside Ana, taking her into their arms.

"She didn't mean it, Ana," Elliot was telling her. "I know she didn't."

"We're here for you, Little D," Fin assured her.

Ana wept into his arms, leaning into them for support. Olivia never hated herself more than she did in that moment. She couldn't believe what she had done, to her own cousin.

"Olivia," she heard Munch whisper behind her, "I know you didn't mean it. I know you better than that. She backed you into a corner, and you lashed out because that's your instinct."

"I still shouldn't have said that," Olivia replied, her voice cracking with the tears. "I shouldn't have said those things to her; called her a child. She's been trying so hard to prove to me that she's strong, and the moment she feels betrayed by me and demands answers I lash out at her! I shouldn't have done that!"

"No," Munch agreed, "you shouldn't have. But that doesn't mean she won't forgive you, Olivia."

But Olivia shook her head.

"She'll never forgive me," she whispered somberly. "I wouldn't."

"Liv," Munch began, but Olivia was already walking away.

Calvin had been pulled over by his grandmother, still looking confused, but he clearly knew that Olivia needed some space. Meanwhile, Munch watched as the other males comforted the grieving girl. Lacey had also walked over, and Ana was clutching her and sobbing.

"Shhh…" Lacey soothed, "Ana it's okay. It's okay. You can stay with me for a while, 'kay? You can crash at my place."

Ana nodded, and slowly Lacey helped her to her feet. Ana nodded in thanks, and Lacey left to go talk to her father. In the meantime, Elliot and Fin went to go find Olivia, and Kris had embraced Ana again.

"I'm sorry, Kris," she sobbed, finally speaking.

"You have nothing to apologize for," Kris smiled into her hair. He sat down on a bench and pulled Ana into his lap. Then, as she curled up into him, he began to whisper her favorite song into her ear.

"'Cause when push comes to shove, you taste what you're made of. You might bend 'till you break, 'cause it's all you can take. On your knees you push up; decide you've had enough. You get mad; you get strong, wipe your hands; shake it off. Then you stand. Oh, you stand."

As Kris's voice reached her ears, Ana slowly began to relax, and the tears began to lessen until she had finally stopped crying. Then, at the sound of Kris's low bass voice lulling her, she curled up and closed her eyes. Soon, Ana found herself wrapped in the warming comfort of sleep.

**Notes: The song Kris is singing is called Stand by Rascal Flatts. It's a totally awesome song and you should listen to it! :D Alright, thanks for reading and please don't forget to review! (As you always do! ;D) Thanks! **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Ana woke up the next morning on Elliot's couch, covered by a thick woven blanket. She opened her eyes slowly, taking in her soundings. Her body ached and her face was red and puffy, but she couldn't remember why. Then the memories all came barreling back at once, and Ana groaned as they loaded themselves one by one into her mind. She remembered Olivia yelling at her, and then she remembered running, and then crying, and then falling asleep on top of Kris. She remembered Lacey telling her sourly that her father didn't want her staying with them because she was a "bad influence", and then Elliot offering his couch. Ana had accepted his offer graciously, and now here she was.

She moved slowly, running her fingers through her mess of blonde hair as she looked around. The house was quiet, and the sun was peering in through the kitchen window.

"Hi sweetie." Ana turned her head to see Kathy sitting in the corner, folding laundry. She looked tired in Ana's opinion, but content. "I'm glad to see you're awake."

"Umm.." Ana replied, rubbing her eyes and yawning, "thanks. How long have I been sleeping?"

"Oh, it's only 6," Kathy laughed, putting a neatly folded towel into the basket and picking up a t-shirt that looked like it would be Elliot's. "I'm only up because Lizzie had band practice really early."

"Really really early," Ana smiled. "What does she play?"

"The flute I believe," Kathy replied. "Do you play any instruments?"

"I've played a little guitar and keyboard," Ana answered, sitting up on the couch. "But I never really played for anything but sport."

"I see," Kathy nodded.

She put the last of her laundry in the basket and sat back in the chair with a sigh.

"Elliot should be up soon," she sighed, smiling at Ana. "You can go to work with him if you want."

"Okay," Ana replied. She yawned again and stretched her arms over her head, letting the blanket fall to her waist. "Um, when do you think he's getting up?"

Her question was answered by a sharp buzzing going off up the stairs, and the sound of a deep, throaty growl. Kathy chuckled.

"I'd say right about now," Kathy laughed. "El, it's 6:15! You have a briefing at 6:30! Get up!"

A muffled "shit!" sounded from upstairs, and in the next few moments Elliot came flying down the stairs, his tie hanging from his neck and his shirt half on. He pulled it the rest of the way on and took a sip from the mug Kathy handed him.

"Will you be home tonight?" she asked, tilting her head to the side and helped him fix his tie.

"Um," he murmured through a mouthful of coffee. "I don't think so. I need to check up on Liv, and I have an assload of paperwork, and… oh don't look at me like that I came home yesterday didn't I?"

"Elliot," Ana interrupted, sitting up on the couch. "I.. is Olivia okay?"

"I'm about to find out," Elliot replied, taking out his cell. After a minute, he flipped it shut and scowled. "Straight to voicemail. I'll see if anyone at the precinct has seen her." He gave Kathy a swift half-hearted kiss on the cheek and stuffed his phone into his pocket, grabbing a couple files and grabbing his car keys. "You commin' Ana?"

"Coming!" Ana called back, ripping off the blanket and jumping to her feet. She looked back to Kathy over her shoulder. "Thanks, Mrs. Stabler, for letting me stay here."

"Think nothing of it," Kathy smiled, waving it off with her hand. "We're happy to have you."

Ana nodded with a smile and headed out the door with Elliot, and soon they were on their way to the precinct. Ana sat in the passenger seat with Elliot, who sat back against his seat, staring out the windshield.

"Do you think Olivia will be at work today?" Ana asked softly, catching Elliot by surprise.

"I think so," he replied hesitantly. "I can't remember a time Olivia tried to excuse herself from work."

"Okay," Ana replied, again softly.

In truth, Ana didn't know whether she wanted to see Olivia or if she didn't. Her heart was still broken from what Olivia had said to her; had called her. Part of her knew she didn't mean it, but another part wanted to know why she had lashed out so harshly. There was so much Olivia was holding from her; Ana had told her everything, and yet Olivia hadn't. Ana trusted Olivia with all her heart, and she didn't know why Olivia didn't return that trust. _Maybe she doesn't love me like I thought she did, _Ana thought to herself solemnly. _Maybe I was just another victim to her. And maybe that's all I ever will be._

Elliot pulled the car up into his space and hopped out, Ana right on his heels. When she stepped into the squad room, she kept close to him. She smiled when she saw Fin holding a football and grinning; she remembered that football. That was the ball that had hit Cragen in the back of the head, causing them to be scolded. She remembered the two male detectives sticking up for her, though, and that's what made her smile most. But her smile faded at once when she saw her cousin walk into the room.

Olivia looked up from her file and saw Ana standing there, staring back at her with wide, hurt eyes. Ana watched Olivia, trying to read her expressions. She could tell Olivia was truly sorry, but Ana was still unsure. A cloud of uncertainty had masked her now, and she really wondered if she truly knew Olivia at all. Then, Ana took a deep sigh, gave Olivia a parting glance, and plopped down in a seat next to Fin.

"Hey!" Fin grinned, tossing her the ball. "You up for a game later?"

"You bet!" Ana grinned.

But her grin masked her true feelings, and Olivia could sense it. Olivia wanted Ana to forgive her so badly, but she didn't know if she would. Olivia knew she had hurt her, _badly, _and she could sense the fading trust in their relationship.

"Oh Ana," she whispered, as she turned on her heels and fled to the bathroom. "I'm so sorry."

_**Outside…**_

"Is everything going as planned? Did I do okay?"

"Yes, you did great. They've all fallen into my…_our_ trap."

"Gibson would have been proud."

"Look, you don't work for Gibson anymore, alright? You work for _me. _So stop mentioning him every fucking second! It's getting pretty old."

"Sorry…"

"Just stick to the plan, okay? This could be our last shot at revenge. But even as we speak, everything seems to be falling into place…"

**Notes: BUM BUM! I left it with dialogue because I thought it would add an air of mystery to the story. I feel mean. ) You guys are awesome! Thanks for reading, and please don't forget to review, my lovelies! ;D Thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Something Lost

Fin watched as Ana glanced at the retreating Olivia. He followed her gaze and sighed, wondering when they were going to make up again.

"You know," he announced softly, "you're going to have to face her sooner or later."

"I'll talk to her when I'm ready to talk to her," Ana stated matter-of-factly. She shifted the ball from hand to hand nervously, not taking her eyes from it. Sighing loudly, she placed it in her lap and finally allowed her gaze to fall on Fin's worried face. "The truth is, Fin... I really just don't know what to say."

"It'll come to you," Fin assured her with a smile. "But I really think you should talk to her soon. Promise me you will, okay?"

"Okay," Ana forced a smile. "I promise."

"That's my girl!" Fin laughed, ruffling her hair playfully.

"Hey!" Ana cried, clutching her head swatting away his hand, grinning. "Stop it, Fin! Not my hair!"

"Oh, sorry," Fin laughed. "My bad. If I had known it was a national treasure I wouldn't have touched it."

Ana fixed her hair and giggled.

"I'm kidding, Fin," she laughed.

"Oh, I know," he winked.

Ana laughed and tossed him the football, and he tossed it back. They chatted for a few minutes, though Ana couldn't take her mind of Olivia. She knew Fin was right; she needed to talk to Olivia. But she knew Olivia would tell her when she was ready. Suddenly, she was tapped on the shoulder, and she spun around to see Olivia standing behind her, as if she had been reading her thoughts. Ana gulped as Olivia spoke.

"Ana, we need to talk. Please?" Olivia begged. Ana hesitated for a while. "Ana, please."

Ana hesitated again, and then finally nodded, slowly. She got up from her chair followed her cousin to the back of the precinct, tossing Fin a final parting look over her shoulder. Fin gave her a thumbs-up, and she turned back around. Olivia closed them in an interrogation room, and turned to face her cousin.

"Ana," she began softly, "I am so, so sorry. I should have told you about Calvin. I should have-"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ana demanded accusingly, not in the mood to wait for her to finish. "I told you everything, Olivia! It trusted you with all my heart! Why couldn't you do the same for me?"

"I was scared," Olivia confessed. "I didn't know how you would react. I didn't want you thinking you were just a replacement. I didn't want you to doubt the fact that I took you in because I love you."

"But I would have found out sooner or later," Ana stated, folding her arms over her chest. "Someone would have let it slip. I know that, and you know that. What made you think I wouldn't find out?"

Olivia let out a nervous breath and chuckled to herself.

"I guess I was just hoping that you would never _have_ to find out," she told Ana. "I was leaning on a false hope that no one would ever let you know. But I should have told you, and I'm sorry."

Ana sighed and looked up at her cousin, trying to read her expressions. She seemed sincere enough, but Ana knew it would be a while before Olivia had fully regained her trust, if any at all. Olivia was sorry; that was obvious. But it wasn't enough to just ask for forgiveness.

"I forgive you, Olivia," Ana finally announced. A look of relief washed over Olivia's face, but was wiped off quickly when Ana announced "I wasn't finished. I forgive you, Olivia, but it's going to take a while before I can trust you again. It's going to take much more than an apology to fix this."

Olivia nodded solemnly, and sighed.

"I guess I was expecting that," she announced. "I'm so sorry, Ana. I know you'll probably never trust me the same way again."

"We'll see," Ana assured her. There was a moment of awkward silence between the two, and it created an air of discomfort. "Let's just get back to work, okay?" Ana asked, trying to break the silence and awkwardness. "We shouldn't miss anything important."

"You're right," Olivia sighed, forcing a smile. "We should go."

They left the room and Olivia returned to her desk. Ana went back to her seat by Fin's desk and picked up the ball, tossing it from hand to hand.

"So how'd it go?" Fin asked, silently hoping for good news.

"It went okay," Ana replied, not really sure how to describe their talk. "I think we've reached an understanding."

"Good," Fin nodded, smiling. "Glad to hear it."

He went back to his file, and Ana began to doodle a flower of her hand with one of his pens. She had finished the petals and had just started the leaf when she heard a desperate man's voice.

"Hello? Is there an Ana here? Oh, God, please tell me there's an Ana here!"

"I'm Ana," Ana announced, turning around in confusion. She got up and went over to the desperate man, who was pacing and looking around nervously. "Can I help you with something?"

"Y-you're a friend of Anna?" he asked, his voice shaky with nervousness. "Right? Am I right?"

"Yes," Ana replied. The man was quickly making her nervous, and no less uncomfortable. He seemed to have something on his mind; something important. "Sir, please, what is wrong?"

The man bit his lip hesitantly, and glanced around as if looking to see if anyone else was listening.

"Sir," Ana assured him, "it's okay. You can tell me."

"Someone took my daughter!" he finally cried, breaking down into tears. "My Anna! Someone took my Anna!"

**Notes: A belated happy birthday to lawandorderSVuismylife! Her birthday was on the 2****nd**** and I, being the bonehead I am, forgot to give her a shout out! You rock, girlie! Sorry for the delay! :P **

**I have BIG plans for the next few chapters, you guys! I hope you're excited! Thanks for reading, and please please please don't forget to review! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Say What?

"What?" Ana breathed, her eyes growing wide. "What do you mean they took Anna?"

"Here!" the man cried and thrust a crumpled piece of paper into her hand. She now recognized him as Anna's father, even if it hadn't been obvious by his actions. "Read it! They left it for you!"

Ana took the note from him and stared at it, taking in what it said.

_Dearest Ana,_

_If you're reading this now then that means that your dear friend's father has done his job and has gotten this to you. But that being said, the life of your friend depends on how quickly he got this to you. You'll find out why in a minute._

_Ana, from the minute I met you I knew you were something different. There was something about you fighting me that I found tantalizing, and it made me want you more. My dreams and fantasies have been filled with slamming you down and being inside you again and again and again. You may have gotten away that time, Ana, but I'm going to get my revenge. Don't you worry. You are __mine__, Ana. Mine. And I will have you one way or another._

_Now here's where your friend Anna comes in. If you are not in Central Park at 12am tonight, your friend will be killed. And then if you don't show up at midnight the next day, I will kill someone else you love. And the longer you stay away from me, the more people you love will die, until there is no one left. Then once they are all dead, it will be a straight shot to you._

_Also, the longer you stay away from me, the slower the people you love will die. The first will die instantly. The next will die slower. And it goes on and on and on, until they are being tortured for days before death. And you will never find me. If you show up with the police at Central Park at any time, Anna, or whoever I have at the time will be killed. If you send the police to find me, I will kill your friends from school. If you tell anyone of what I am enclosing to you, your friends will my sexual slaves until I grow tired of them and then I will execute them. Either way, Ana, the only way to keep the ones you love safe is to meet me, alone. If you do as I say, your friend will be returned to you. You are the only one I want, Anastasia, and if anyone else is brought into this it's of your own doing. I hope to see you soon. Well, I take that back. I can see you. I'm watching you now. And you'll never vet away from me._

_Signed, well, I think you know who this is._

Ana gulped as she put the note down, and looked at Anna's father. She knew he was desperate to get his daughter back, and would do anything. But that was dangerous; Ana knew what she had to do.

"Mr. Forrester," Ana told him in a hushed whisper, "I will do everything in my power to get your daughter back. However, if you tell anyone on the police force; your friends; even your pillow, she will die. Now you need to let me do what I'm going to do, okay? Don't ask questions. Don't snoop around. I will have Anna back to you.. Even if she's alone when she comes back. Okay?"

He nodded, but Ana really didn't think he understood the gravity if the situation. She probably wouldn't be coming back, but she didn't want to explain that to him. He didn't know what the letter said. And he would never know; he wouldn't have to.

"What's wrong?" Olivia asked, giving Ana a concerned look. She moved to get up from her desk. "Is everything okay?"

"He's just lost," Ana answered quickly. "He's trying to find his way out." She turned to Anna's father. "Sir, the exit is this way."

Olivia nodded, but really didn't know what to think. Ana's body language was completely calm and undeceiving, but her eyes told a different story. There was panic in Ana's gaze, Olivia realized. But she wondered if Ana would ever tell her why. As Ana almost ran down the stairs, she shoved her note in her pocket. Mr. Forrester didn't know what to make of her behavior, but he knew it must be serious. This was the girl who flew out of state to save a friend. This was the girl who took down a terrorist. If something was bothering her, it was important.

"Could you please drive me to Central Park?" she asked him, walking down the stairs with him. "There's something I need to do."

"Sure," he nodded, still a bit confused. "Where?"

Ana sighed. He hadn't specified.

"Anywhere is fine," she replied. "To be quite honest I don't know where I'm supposed to be."

They hopped into Anna's father's car and drove through the city, until they reached Central Park. Ana got out and waved him goodbye.

"Thank you," she told him.

"No problem," he replied, and drove off into the city, wondering what this girl was up to.

Ana decided to wander through Central Park, since it was pretty early; 12pm to be exact. She was going to be here a while. In hind sight she probably should have come later, she decided, but she'd also then have had to explain to Olivia where she was going. Or she would have had to sneak out of the apartment again, and that wouldn't be her best option.

She decided to take a seat by some children playing and leaned against the tree behind her. She watched as they laughed, and soon her eyelids began to droop. A little sleep wouldn't hurt anybody, she decided. But when she finally did wake up it was dark. She checked her phone: 9:36pm.

"Holy shit," she murmured. "How'd I sleep that long?"

But she decided that she was long overdue for a good sleep, and she shouldn't think on it too long. But as she looked around, peering into the darkness, the crack of a twig made her jump. Footsteps began to come closer and closer, and Ana gulped as she hurried to her feet and prepared to meet her match. The only problem was, the footsteps were lighter than Harris's.

"If it's not Harris," she murmured. "Who is it?"

Suddenly, there was a sharp crunch behind her, and Ana turned to face...

**Notes: Cliffy! Lol I feel so mean.. XD Review, peoples! You're so good at it!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: A Series of Unfortunate Events

Ana picked up a branch instinctively, but her mouth dropped open when she heard the voice.

"Ana? An- ow, dammit, stupid log! Ana, if you don't get your ass out here right now I swear to God I will-OW!"

Suddenly, Lacey landed flat on her face at Ana's feet, landing with an "oof!" She quickly got to her feet and brushed herself, blushing. It hadn't been quite the entrance she had wanted to make.

"You didn't see that," she stated.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ana demanded, pointing the pointy end of the branch into Lacey's face.

"Looking for you," Lacey replied. She slowly pushed the tip of the branch away from her face with her finger. "And get that thing away from my face!"

"You need to leave," Ana growled. "Now. Lacey, I mean it. Leave."

"No," Lacey argued, folding her arms over her chest, "I'm not leaving."

"You need to go!" Ana cried. "It's not safe for you out here!"

"It's not safe for you either," Lacey countered. She stomped her foot in front of her, crunching the leaves, as if it would seal the deal. "I'm not leaving until you leave."

"Lacey, you can't do that!" Ana nearly shouted. The amount of panic in her voice was increasing, and scared Lacey to a certain extent. But it also made her more determined to keep her friend safe. "You have to go!"

"Why do I have to go, Ana?" Lacey demanded. "Are you meeting someone I'm not supposed to know about? A boyfriend I don't know about?"

"Yeah, that's it," Ana scoffed sarcastically. "Lacey, please, just trust me on this one, okay? I need you to go home."

"And I need to keep you safe," Lacey announced. "You know, I snuck out of the house when I heard you were missing, and my dad doesn't even know I'm gone. I'm risking my ass for you, Ana. And I'm not about to let it go to waste."

"I'm sorry, Lacey," Ana stated. "But you _need _to _leave. _I need you to trust me, okay? Please, Lacey, I need this."

Lacey let out a sigh, and hugged her friend.

"I just don't want you to get hurt," she whispered in her ear. "You're my friend, Ana, my best friend. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

An overwhelming feeling of guilt washed over Ana as she heard those words. It truth, she was about to leave everyone she laved; everyone she cared about. She was going to make the ultimate sacrifice… but it was for them too. If she didn't do this, they would all die, each one slower and more painfully than the last. In her heart, Ana knew this was the right thing. Now she just had to convince her mind.

"Lacey, I'm sorry," Ana murmured. "But I need you to please leave. I…I don't want you to get hurt, okay? Call Olivia and have her come pick you up."

"Ana, please tell me what's wrong," Lacey begged. "Maybe I can help you."

"You can help me by leaving," "Ana replied, watching as Lacey kept her expression neutral. "I'm so sorry, Lacey, but this is something I have to do on my own."

Lacey nodded, understanding the serious tone in her friend's voice. It was important, but the fear and pain that was in Ana's gaze made Lacey suspicious. There was something up… but chances were slim that Lacey would ever get it out of her. When Ana wanted something hidden, it stayed hidden. It was one of the things that Lacey despised about their friendship; she could never figure out whether Ana was keeping something from her or not.

"I trust you, Ana," Lacey told her. "Just please try not to get hurt."

"I promise," Ana replied. She looked into Lacey's eyes and began to speak. "Just go to the- AH!"

Ana was suddenly blinded by a pair of headlights zooming toward her. She grabbed Lacey's wrist quickly and pulled her to the side as a white van whizzed by, and screeched to a halt a few feet away.

"He's early!" Ana cried, panicking. She quickly got to her feet and ushered Lacey to do the same. "Go!" she ordered, shoving her along the path. "Go go go!"

The two began to run but Ana's leg suddenly gave out from under her and she clutched her leg, crying out. Lacey turned around to help, but Ana, through a grimace, ushered her "Go! Dammit, Lacey, go!"

Lacey hesitated but then did as she was told and ran down the path. Suddenly, though, someone jumped out from the trees and grabbed her around the waist, lifting her off the ground. Lacey screamed and lashed, out with her limbs, trying desperately to get away.

"Let go!" she cried. "Help! Someone help me!"

She managed to elbow him in the nose, but he held a tight grip.

"Let her go!" Ana ordered, and tried to get to her feet, when suddenly a heavy foot was planted squarely on her back. She landed with an "oof!" face first on the gravel path.

"You didn't come alone," Harris growled, with a slight tinge of humor in his voice. "But no worries, she was next anyway. Thank you for saving me the trouble of taking her myself."

"Let her go!" Ana repeated trying to push herself off the ground and away from the heavy boot on top of her. "I'm the one you want, not her!"

"Oh, but this will be so much fun!" Harris laughed. He leaned in real close to her face, so she could see the moonlight shining in his evil, dark eyes. "She gets to watch, and listen to you _scream_, just dreading when it will be her turn."

"NO!" Ana shouted, but Harris kicked her in the stomach, causing her to cry out.

"Get her in the van!" Harris ordered his partner, pointing to him and then the van. "We don't have much time!"

"Let me go!" Lacey screamed again, but her efforts were in vain. She was tossed into the van like a rag doll, and Ana knew she was next.

"You're not getting away again," Harris assured her gravely, digging his foot harder into her back. "I'm not letting Benson find you alive, like she did before. There will be no blond hero. There will be no friend to stop me. There will be no police force breaking down my door. You're alone, Ana, and there will be no one to save you this time."

And for the first time, Ana stopped struggling. She lay on the ground, Harris' words ringing in her ears. No one was going to find her now. She was doomed, and she had doomed Lacey with her. A feeling of shame and defeat washed over Ana, and she began to weep. For the first time in her life… Ana had given up.

**Notes: Dawwww... :( Show your support for poor Ana by reviewing, please! Thanks!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: The Truth Hurts

Olivia paced in her apartment nervously, waiting for the phone to ring. She had sent Elliot and Fin and Munch and basically everyone a frantic message, asking where Ana was. It turned out, no one had seen her since she had left with Anna's father. Of course, no one knew it was Anna's father… he had been sitting at home, a bottle of beer in one hand and his phone in the other. Ana had promised to bring back his daughter, and he was going to hold her to that. But for the moment, Olivia knew absolutely nothing, and it was driving her crazy.

"If she went out on some wild adventure again I'm going to kick her ass," she vowed. "And I'm getting her a leash and collar for her birthday."

Fin and Elliot had been searching for hours, and no one knew where she was. The Chief of D's also announced that his daughter was missing as well, which only made Olivia more convinced that Ana was out somewhere doing some good deed. But something still nagged at her, like a voice in the back of her head. She knew something was wrong; she felt it in her gut. But this time she hoped that for once her gut was wrong.

Ana was usually good about leaving notes regarding where she was going. Even when she had fled to Vermont, she had told Olivia. But now, she had just... disappeared. It was very unlike her, and feeling certain it was her job to find her, Olivia grabbed her keys and headed out the door, hoping to where Ana was.

Meanwhile, Ana was tossed into the back of the van by Harris, right into Lacey. She curled herself into a ball in the corner, still weeping, and pulled her knees to her chest. Lacey stared; this was so unlike her! Had her argument with Olivia shattered her confidence completely, beyond repair? Lacey quickly moved over to her friend and wrapped her arms around her.

"Ana," she soothed, "Ana it's okay. Don't lose hope. We'll get through this I promise."

"I'm sorry," Ana whimpered as the doors slammed and the engine revved. "I brought you into this. I am so sorry."

"It's not your fault," Lacey told her. "Please, Ana, don't lose hope yet."

"I completely screwed us over," Ana moaned. "I should have planned ahead. I should have-"

"You did nothing wrong!" Lacey cried. "It's this sick son of a bitch's fault! It's not your fault he took us!"

"But it was only me he wanted," Ana whimpered. "I should have had you run faster. I should have had you get away a lot faster than I did."

"Anastasia Rose Benson," Lacey growled, "I am about to slap you silly. You didn't do anything wrong. And you know damn well that I wouldn't have let you go without me. You're just going to have to live with the fact that I'm here, and that I'm going to help you get out of here. I'm going to help get us both out of here."

"Thanks Lacey," Ana smiled, finally making eye contact with her friend. "Once we get there we can try to figure out a plan to escape, and get Anna free in the meantime."

"That's the Ana I know!" Lacey beamed.

The van suddenly jostled to a stop, which startled the girls; they hadn't even noticed they were moving. They didn't know how far away they were from Manhattan; New York, even! It couldn't have taken them such a short time to get to a different state.. could it?

The two girls huddled against each other as the doors to the van opened, and they looked with terrified eyes as Harris pulled open the doors with an evil, wild smile creeping up his lips.

"We're here," he sing-songed.

Those two words sent shivers up their spines, and only made them more certain of the terror they faced ahead. They barely felt the pricks in their arms as their eyelids drooped and their limbs went slack. The one subconscious thought they shared, however, was that no matter what, they had to escape.

Olivia walked around in the dark of Central Park, praying for any sign of her cousin. Ana liked to jog in Central Park, and would stay out late sometimes. Olivia prayed that this was the case. She walked along the path, when suddenly she came across the imprint of a foot. She kneeled down and examined it, nearly falling over as she realized she knew it; it was Ana's! She followed the footprints and saw as the spiraled, and saw other footprints as well. Big footprints…heavy, men's footprints. Olivia's heart raced as she took it all in, also examining the scuff marks from tires that had appeared in the now dried mud.

"No," she whispered, looking around at the scene and trying to understand. "She wasn't…she couldn't have been…"

She imagined Ana walking in the park, alone and at night, when a van pulled up in front of her. She saw Ana being knocked down, her shirt and jeans impressions being left in the dirt. And she imagined Ana being snatched up and tossed into a van, helpless, and without any communication. It was too much for Olivia; she dropped to her knees, breathless. It couldn't happen again. Not again. And she had never been able to truly apologize to Ana in the first place. Ana was still mad at her. A feeling of guilt washed over Olivia as she realized that the last thing she and Ana talked about was the fact that Olivia had screwed up, and that Ana didn't fully trust her anymore.

"I'm going to make this right," Olivia vowed into the silent night. "I'm going to find her, no matter what."

She got to her feet and pulled out her cell phone, dialing her friends' numbers and creating a new text message.

_**Get to Central Park now. Bring Cragen and CSU. I think Ana's been kidnapped. **_

**Notes: The next few chapters are going to be exciting! :D You guys are so sweet to Ana… Thanks for reading and please don't forget to review! Thanks!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Traitor

Ana, deep in unconsciousness, could feel herself moving, and then being dropped abruptly onto a hard surface. Her ears were clogged and she couldn't see anything around her for quite a few minutes, but she knew she could hear faint, distant voices after the ringing in her ears stopped. They were muffled, but she could just barely make out what they were saying.

"Come on girl, don't give up on us yet."

"Wake up, honey!"

"Rise and shine!"

Ana's eyes fluttered, and she found herself staring up into three pairs of curios eyes. She quickly leapt backward in surprise, and cried out when she hit the damp, stone wall behind her.

"Relax," one girl assured her, "we come in peace."

Ana nodded, and tried to move, but then noticed her wrists were shackled to the wall behind her. She pulled at them, but they wouldn't budge. She looked back at the three girls, who shrugged. They weren't restrained, but were still just as trapped. Not to mention the fact that they were all half naked, in nothing but their underwear. Ana looked down in disgust to see she was in the same apparel. A black lace bra with matching panties. The funny thing was, this wasn't what she had worn to the park.

"No," she breathed. A thought dawning on her, "he didn't yet…"

She pulled her knees up to her chest to hide herself as best she could, wondering what he had done to her while she had been out cold. Had he raped her? She didn't feel like she'd been raped… but she did feel violated. Incredibly violated. More violated than she had felt in a long time, when Harris had had her in the basement. She could still see his smug grin as he cuffed her wrist to the iron bars.

"You'll get used to it after a while," the first girl sighed. Her dark black hair was matted at stringy, and her chocolate skin was bruised and cut in a lot of different places. "He doesn't let us wear clothes anyway."

Ana shuttered, and whispered "What's your name?"

"Shauna," the girl replied softly. She nodded to the two girls kneels next to her. "This is Colleen, and this is Renee. They were taken with me."

"Charlotte is in the room," Colleen whispered, dropping her eyes to the floor and a tear running down her cheek. "She should be out soon."

"Charlotte is Colleen's sister," Shauna whispered to Ana. "She's also, unfortunately, one of Harris's favorites."

Ana nodded, and watched as Renee patted Colleen's hand comfortingly. Suddenly, a thought struck Ana.

"Where's Lacey?" she asked, looking around wildly. "Where's the girl I came in with?"

"She's in the room too," Shauna whispered softly.

Ana's eyes widened, and suddenly, with a burst of adrenaline, she jumped up to her feet and tried to pull away from the shackles.

"I have to get her!" Ana shouted, pulling vainly at the chains that bound her to the wall. "Get away from her, Harris, you bastard!"

"Shush!" Colleen ordered, pulling her back down. Her auburn bangs fell into her eyes as she glared at the frantic girl. "Do you want him to hear you?"

"Who knows what that sick son of a bitch is doing to her?" Ana cried. "I need to-"

"The best thing you can do for your fried is just to support her when she comes out," Renee told her. "Anything else will just make it worse."

Ana glared at them, but didn't try to break away again. She knew they were right; she might make it worse trying to fight.

"What's your name?" Renee asked, pushing her sandy colored hair out of her face and letting the curls fall over her shoulder.

"Ana," Ana replied. "Ana Benson."

"So you're the one he's been talking about," Colleen shuttered. "On my turn he kept closing his eyes and calling me 'Ana' and 'Anastasia'. It was like he was… fantasizing."

"Don't tell her that!" Shauna ordered sternly. "You'll just scare her more."

"I'm not scared of him," Ana stated outright. "I'm going to get out of here."

"Good luck," Colleen scoffed. "The last person who tried to get out of here was tortured for three days and then killed."

"I'd rather die than stay here," Ana told them.

"You may end up doing both," Colleen sighed, earning a sharp elbow from Renee.

"I'm sorry," Shauna told Ana, shooting Colleen a dirty look. "She tends to like to share her negativity with others."

Colleen was about to state her defense, when a door suddenly opened, and the four girls flinched, waiting for someone to walk through the door. But Ana's jaw dropped when she saw Anna, fully clothed, walk in the door.

"Anna!" Ana cried joyously. "You're here!"

Anna's eyes widened as she caught sight of her friend.

"Ana!" she cried, taking a few steps closer. "What- so soon?"

"I'm so glad you're safe!" Ana announced. "Quick, see if you can find the key to these. We're getting out of here, Anna, all of us. I just need you to-" Ana trailed off as she saw Anna shake her head, still planted to her spot. "Anna?" Ana asked slowly. "Are you okay?"

"I can't do that, Ana," Anna replied, not meeting her gaze.

"Why not?" Ana demanded. "Anna, it's okay. I know you're scared, but we can do this together."

"No," Anna told her, "I can't."

"Ana," Shauna warned, but Ana cut her off.

"Why not?" Ana demanded. "Anna, spit it out."

Anna looked into her friend's eyes, a sad, defeated look coming over them.

"Because," she said softly, "I work for Harris now. I… I was the one who got you here. I'm so sorry."

**Notes: lawandorderSVUismylife I warned you! I told you I had big plans for your character! But don't worry, I still have quite a few more tricks up my sleeve. ;D Quite a big turn of events, we have here. And such betrayal, too. What has become of Lacey? Why did Anna betray her friends? Who is Harris's elusive partner? And what is the mysterious 'room'? Well, my darlings… you're just going to have to review to find out. ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Submission

"You little shit!" Ana screamed, rearing up and leaping at Anna, who jumped back in surprise with a shout. "You traitorous, shit filled bitch! You mean to tell me that _you _of all people were the one to get us in this fucked up situation?"

"I'm sorry!" Anna cried. "You don't understand! He-"

"Don't you 'sorry' me!" Ana screamed. "And for all we fucking did for you too! If it wasn't for me and Lacey on that plane, you'd be fucking _dead _right now, ya know that? _Dead! _You didn't even have the lady balls to do shit until Lacey and I had him down! And you thank us for saving your ass by handing us our _death sentence?_"

"It wasn't supposed to be like that!" Anna cried, trying desperately to make her friend see. "He was just going to… he just wanted… I didn't think he'd go this far!"

"Liar!" Ana accused. She dropped to her knees and glared at Anna, rage gleaming in her eyes. "And to think Lacey _trusted _you. To think _I _trusted you!"

"You don't understand!" Anna repeated, tears forming in her eyes and running down her cheeks. "I didn't want to! I swear!"

"Bull shit!" Ana spat. "Why should I listen to anything I say to you anymore?"

"Because I'm your friend!" Anna cried. "Because you know I'll do the right thing!"

Anna gasped as a spot of wetness hit her cheek. She put a hand to it; Ana had spit on her.

"Go to hell, bitch," Ana seethed. "Get out of my sight."

Anna opened her mouth to speak, but couldn't find the words. She had just accomplished the ultimate betrayal, and now her friends were as good as dead. She knew they could never forgive her, but she still knew she had to make things right. She had to.

"I'm sorry," she finally whispered.

Ana opened her mouth to utter a foul reply, when the door on the other side of the room opened and Lacey stumbled out, in tears. Harris followed, and to her surprise, unshackled Ana from the wall. Ana quickly scampered to her friend's aid, holding her in her arms. Lacey's hair was sticky and wet, and she was shuttering uncontrollably.

"He didn't.. did he?" Ana whispered.

"No," Lacey shook her head through her tears, "he didn't. But he.. he made me watch. And then he.." She broke down into sobs, and Ana quickly began to stroke her head and sooth her.

"Shh, it's okay," she assured her friend. "Don't talk about it."

"So I see you've all met," Harris announced with a smug grin. "Lacey, my dear, did you enjoy yourself?"

"You sick son of a bitch!" Ana screamed, holding Lacey tight in her arms. "What in the hell did you do to her?"

"I'll never tell," he mocked, and grinned at her evilly. "And guess who's next on my list?"

"If you ever touch me again," Ana threatened, her voice dripping with venom, "I will rip your throat out and feed you to the pigeons in Central park."

"Oooh!" Harris mocked, holding up his hands as if in defense. "I'm so scared! Anna, are you buying this shit?"

Anna looked at her feet, tears dripping down her cheeks. "No sir," she whispered.

"Oh," Harris murmured, walking over and cupping her cheek in his hand, "what's wrong darling? Did your friends hurt your feelings?"

"She is not my friend," Ana spat.

Anna flinched, and Harris frowned.

"I see," he frowned. He looked back at Anna. "Don't worry dear, we'll have this fixed in a moment."

"Don't," Anna pleaded, but Harris had already moved in Ana's direction.

Even though she felt more exposed and violated than anything else in the world, Ana got to her feet and stood Harris down. She stomped her right foot on the ground threateningly, causing Harris to pause mid step. She had seemed so broken in the van; what had happened to that submissive, defeated girl? Did he really have to break her again? She held her gaze steady as she stared him down, daring him to come closer.

"Don't even think about it," Ana dared.

_But it's too late for that_, Harris smirked to himself. He was already thinking about it.

Harris imagined him tossing her down on the bed, crashing his lips onto hers. He imagined her struggling against him as he worked on her, until he made her submissive to him. He could already feel himself growing hard at the fantasy. Suddenly, without warning, he leapt at her and grabbed her by the hair.

"OW!" she screamed, falling to the floor and trying to get away. "LET THE FUCK GO!"

But Harris wasn't planning on letting go any time soon. Even if he had to drag her across the floor, he would get her to the bed, and he would fulfill his biggest fantasy. 'Taming the lion', he called her. She was the lion, and he was the ringmaster, whipping her and making her bow to his every whim and order. Ana pulled away from Harris, grabbing her hair and trying to release herself from his grip. But Harris was determined, and wasn't about to be denied again.

"Third times a charm," he muttered under his breath as he began to pull Ana across the floor by her now dirty, blonde hair.

"Don't fight him, Ana," Colleen whispered as she watched. "It's what he wants."

"She's a fighter," Shauna told her friends quietly. "She's going to fight him until the day she dies."

Meanwhile, as everyone watched in shock and horror, Harris dragged Ana behind the door to 'the room', her screaming and lashing out on the floor. She tried to use her weight to slow him down, but it was no use. He had had a lot of practice with other girls, and he knew exactly how to handle the ones who decided they wanted to fight.

"LET ME GO!" Ana cried again, but this time her shouts were heard by deaf ears.

As she was dragged behind the doorframe while everyone watched, Harris, with one grip on her hair, the other clutching the door handle, slammed the door on the others, leaving them with the feeling of defeat, and little to no hope. If Ana couldn't get away, no one could.

**Notes: LawandorderSVUismylife, I promise, I have a few more tricks up my sleeve for Anna. :) She's not done yet. And neither is Ana, for that matter. Review, please, my darlings! :) They inspire me to write better and faster. ;) Thanks!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes: Just gonna say right now this gets kinda intense. But I guess that's why you're reading it, isn't it? ;) Enjoy!**

Chapter 17: Blood of the Fighter

The first thing Ana noticed about the room was the smell that hit her. It smelled putrid, of blood, whiskey, sweat, and sex. _Not good, _Ana's senses told her. _Not good! _As Ana lashed around with her arms and legs, she also took the time to look for any way of exit. Unfortunately, there were no windows, and only one door; the one they had come in from. One point of entry, and one exit.

_Bring it on,_ Ana dared.

Ana was suddenly scooped up by strong arms and plopped onto the lumpy mattress. She instinctively began to roll off, but was crushed by the massive weight of Harris's chest. He pressed down against her, his broad chest against hers and his strong, muscular arms on either side of her. He had been working out; she could tell. She began to try to move her arms to push him away, but they were pinned. And her legs were pinned closed by Harris's knees.

"Shit," she murmured under her breath, and suddenly head butted Harris.

But that didn't faze him; he was too in the zone. With his hard length pressed up against her thigh, he began to grind into her, and she screamed out. She lashed out again, this time managing to free her arms. But Harris pinned them above her head in a snap, and began to kiss her neck.

"Stop!" Ana ordered, trying to move her head. "No, stop it! Don't touch me!"

He bit her earlobe, and she gritted her teeth. He was so repulsive. He then began to move down her body with one hand, and Ana began to fuss. She wreathed and twisted, trying to move his hand away from her exposed body. He stopped at her stomach and moved to the edge of her bra, and Ana could take no more. She suddenly wrenched her hands away and shoved him off of her, taking him by surprise as he fell off of the bed, onto his back on the floor.

She leapt off the bed, but Harris suddenly scrambled for her and grabbed her leg as she reached for the door, and she fell to the hard wood with a thud. And like that he was on top of her again, panting into her ear.

"STOP!" she ordered again desperately.

"You're my greatest treasure," he panted as he grinded into her thigh again. "Beautiful Ana.. my beautiful Anastasia. I can't wait to be inside you. You're so beautiful."

"STOP IT!" Ana screamed in terror. She was pinned, on her stomach, almost bare and with him on top of her. "PLEASE, ENOUGH!"

But he kept going, harder and harder, until she was sure she was going to be bruised on her leg. She began to weep uncontrollably at the thought of how much it would hurt for him to be inside her. If it hurt now, how much would it hurt then? He wouldn't stop for her; wouldn't give her time. She was trapped, and she knew it, which made her cry harder. Suddenly, he began to hear her cry, and he stopped grinding.

"Are you okay?" he whispered, climbing off of her and getting close to her face. "Ana, baby, talk to me."

"You sick pervert!" she screamed through her tears, backing away and huddling against the door. "Don't touch me. Don't come any closer."

He tilted his head in confusion. The feelings inside him were working up again; he didn't want her to cry. He wanted her to want him. He wanted her to be happy with him. Wasn't he doing everything right? He had practiced for her, many times. He knew all of the other girls liked it. Why was she different? Why did he care about her so much?

"I'm sorry," he said. "You're obviously not ready. I didn't do it right. I'll practice harder. And I'll wait until you're ready. I'll wait until you ask for me."

He opened the door slowly, and she scrambled out, into the farthest wall from him. He watched as she brought her knees to her chest and huddled into the corner, her friend Lacey running to her side. They whispered for a minute, and Lacey sighed and leaned her head against her friend's shoulder.

"It's okay," Harris heard her whisper. "Shh, Ana, it's okay. He didn't rape you. You're safe for now."

Olivia circled the scene in Central Park for the hundredth time, looking for something, anything to help them find Ana.

"Ma'am?" one of the CSI's asked. "Could you please stop pacing? It's very distracting."

"Sorry," Olivia muttered, and leaned against a tree, watching them work.

"It's alright," he replied. "I think your partner needs you, Miss Benson. He's calling you."

Olivia looked up to indeed see Elliot waving her over. She walked over to him, watching his expressions. He looked worried.. and terrified.

"What's wrong?" she asked. "What's the matter?"

"Olivia," Cragen asked from beside Elliot, "Harris is dead, am I correct?"

"Yes," Olivia replied, furrowing her brow. "Kris shot him, remember?"

"Did we ever get his death confirmed?" Elliot asked nervously.

"We all just assumed he was dead," Olivia replied. "Elliot, Captain, where are you going with this?"

"Olivia," Cragen breathed, "look."

He pointed to a spot in the brush, and Olivia crouched down to see it better.

"It.. it looks like a badge of some sort," she told them, looking back at them. "Why? Where do you think it's from?"

"Take a closer look at it, Olivia," Elliot urged.

Olivia sighed and looked back down at the brush, moving the leaves out of the way with her gloved hand.

"It says… Oh my God." Olivia jumped up and put a hand over her mouth. "No, no no no. It's not him. It can't be. He's dead."

"I'm sorry, Olivia," Elliot whispered.

Olivia wanted to puke. Well hidden in the brush, where he knew people would see it, was an old, rusty, Sealview Corrections badge.

**Notes: And the plot unfolds more! ;) This story seems to be writing itself, you guys! It's fantastic! Please, I urge you, review! It helps the creative juices flow. ;) Thanks! **


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: One By One

Over the course of a week, things didn't get much better for the girls. Harris was beginning to get impatient, even if Ana begged for more time.

"Just a few more days," she would promise. "Then I'll try."

She was lying of course; she had no intention of letting Harris touch her like that, no matter how much better he treated her than the other girls. She was merely trying to stall time. The girls had also formulated a plan, spending many a sleepless night perfecting it and working out the kinks. They were pretty confident in it, but they knew time was running out. Charlotte had also become acquainted with Ana and Lacey, and turned out to be a good contributor. But it was still a simple, flaw-filled plan.

Olivia wasn't having much more luck. They had no leads, no witnesses, and no ground to stand on. All they had was a crime scene, and even that didn't give them much. Olivia had sat at her desk for hours, going over what little evidence they had scraped up and running it through her mind over and over again. Eventually she had ended up with her face planted in her papers, snoring away. Elliot smirked as he walked by catching sight of her. Her limbs were splayed out over the desk, the tips of her fingers dropping of and holding onto a couple pieces. Her nose was buried in a pile of crumpled paper and DD5s.

"Olivia," he whispered harshly in her ear. "Liv, honey, it's morning time. You need to get ready for school."

"Five more minutes," Liv mumbled, shifting her position on the desk. "It's Friday, mom…"

"Sweetheart, you have finals today," Fin played on, whispering in her ear and trying not to break into giggles. "You know, with Mister-"

FWAP!

Suddenly, Fin and Elliot both got face-fulls of paper, making them sputter and fall backwards. When they looked back at Olivia, she was glaring at them, her arms folded over her chest and her brow furrowed.

"You guys are so funny, ya know that?" she huffed.

"Well, we try," Fin laughed, getting to his feet. He grabbed Elliot's hand and helped him up too. "Did you find anything?"

Olivia held up her hand and made an 'O' with her forefinger and thumb. "Nada. Absolutely nothing."

"Well, you'll find stuff in the morning," Elliot assured her, "when you have fresh eyes. Come on, I'm heading to the cribs. You want to-?"

Olivia was already jumping up and opening the door.

Meanwhile, back wherever Ana and her friends were, things were about to take a turn for the worse. Harris had spent the past three days in constant movement, impatient and flustered. He needed a relief; something to take his mind off of it. His immediate thoughts went to Ana, but he shook them away. It wasn't time yet; she promise later. But then he thought about all of the times she had stalled him, told him to wait. They were planning something; he could sense it. Getting up, full of new rage, he flew into the chamber and snatched Lacey up by her hair, who cried out.

"You're planning something!" he accused them wildly, yanking Lacey's hair. "I know it!"

"What in the hell are you talking about?" Ana screamed. "Harris, let her go!"

"No, I don't think I will," he spat. He looked Lacey dead in the eye. "I've waited for you until now. It's time you had your turn."

"NO!" Lacey screamed in terror, and began to try to tear herself away. "NO, PLEASE, NO!"

"Don't!" Shauna shouted. "Please, stop!"

"You're not the boss around here!" Harris snapped, slapping Shauna across the face with the back of his hand. "I am!"

"You're mad!" Charlotte cried, earning a kick in the ribs.

"Anyone else?" Harris dared. "No? Good. Lacey, darling, get ready for the ride of your life."

"NO!" Ana cried. "Please, Harris, not her! Please, I'm begging you!"

"Oh, so you're begging me," he sneered. "Well, Princess, what are you gonna do to stop me?"

Ana hung her head and gave the only answer she could muster.

"I'll let you take me."

"No," Lacey announced, wide-eyed. "Anastasia Benson, NO!"

"Really?" Harris asked, titling his head. "You don't need more time?"

"I think I'm ready," she announced, her voice wavering. "But I'd like to do it tomorrow… when it's morning, and I can be… awake."

Harris dropped Lacey and moved swiftly to Ana, cupping her cheeks in his hands and smiling broadly.

"I knew you'd come around," he smiled, pushing some hair out of her face. Ana shuttered at the touch, but didn't flinch. "Alright, tomorrow morning."

"Thank you," Ana whispered.

Harris nodded with a smile, and went into the room to prepare himself. Soon, everyone was asleep, and Ana was having the worst nightmare that someone was touching her, trailing their cold fingers up and down her thigh. The cold touch was on her face, her neck, and everywhere. When the cold moved to her inner thigh, her eyes flew open and she jumped backward, into the wall. Harris stared back at her, his eyes innocent and wide.

"What are you doing?" she hissed, bringing herself as close to the wall as she could. "I said tomorrow morning!"

"But it is morning," Harris told her, moving toward her. "And frankly, darling, I just can't wait any longer."

"But-!" she tried to protest, but Harris silenced her with a cold finger to her lips.

"Shh," he ordered softly, with a malicious grin. The old Harris was back. Vengeful Harris. "We don't want to wake the others, do we?"

Anna whimpered as Harris lifted her gently, but she didn't fight because she knew what was going to happen, and dammit she was going to be ready. And as he carried her behind the door, he didn't even notice the three pairs of eyes watching him in the dark.

"Alright," Lacey whispered. "Let's get to work. We don't have much time."

**Notes: Jessica, I would like to explain Harris' reaction to you, if I may. He reacted the way he did because he is fighting his feelings for her, but also his want for revenge. So far his feelings for her had taken over, but now they haven't. He reacted to her crying like that because his "love" for her told him it wasn't right. Plus he's psycho, so who knows what's going through his mind? ;) **

**And while I'm at it, tomorrow I will be leaving forf a class trip to Quebec (yes, Quebec in CANADA) and won't get back until I believe Tuesday. So, unfortuately, you on't get an update until then. :( Sorry, but I won't have my laptop with me, and that has what I have written of Black Rose on it. But I promise I'll make it up to you guys when I get back! ;) Thanks, you guys are the best. **

**Thank you for being amazing, understanding, all-around beautiful readers! ;) Thanks, and don't forget to leave one of your equally beautiful reviews! Thanks! :D**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: A New Lead, and a New Hero

**Notes: Another kind of mature chapter, but what can I say? I'm just good at it. Blame the story; it's writing itself! :) Enjoy!**

"Wait!" Dickie Stabler sprinted across the 16th Precinct parking lot to his father, who was about to put the keys into the car door to unlock it. "Dad, wait up!"

Elliot halted at his car, the key hanging from his hand. What was wrong now?

"What's up?" he asked, furrowing his brow. His son had a frightened look on his face. This had to be important.

"I got a text from a weird guy about Lacey!" he cried. "Dad, you didn't tell me my girlfriend had been kidnapped by a freaking rapist!"

Elliot's jaw dropped.

"What did the text say?" he demanded. "Where's your phone?"

Dickie quickly took out his phone and showed his father the message. It was a picture of Lacey, bruised and beaten, leaning up against the wall in nothing but her underwear. The picture made Elliot's stomach churn and do an unexpected flip.

"The message that came with it was sicker," Dickie spat. "He wanted to know if I 'wanted a video of him fucking my girlfriend and her friend.' God, Dad, why do you have to bring your work home with you? I- hey, give that back!"

Elliot had snatched the phone out of his son's hands and had begun to sprint back into the precinct, his son close on his heels.

"Olivia!" he shouted as he burst into the bull pen. "Guys! I think I might have a lead!"

...

Harris put Ana down on the bed gently, and she curled up into a ball instinctively.

"No no no," he grinned, forcing her out of the position. "You promised. You're not going to chicken out now. That is, unless, you want me to do your friend."

"No," Ana shook her head quickly.

"Good," Harris smiled. He turned on his side and faced her, stroking her face. "You are so beautiful, you know that?"

Ana remained silent. She closed her eyes as she saw his hands move to his pants, and she heard a zipper and the sound of cloth hitting the floor. When she opened her eyes, she quickly closed them again. He was naked. And by the sound of him moaning softly, she knew he was stroking himself.

He suddenly grabbed her hand, and Ana gulped, squeezing her eyes shut as he brought her hand closer to his length. He made her fingers stroke him gently, and he moaned softly at the touch. This was what he had been waiting for all night. This was his chance.

Ana wanted nothing more than to die.

While keeping one hand on hers, he used the other to touch her lower belly, stroking it softly. His hand moved to the trim of her panties, and on instinct she slapped him away. He glared at her and slapped her across her face, causing her to whimper.

"None of that," he ordered. "You're mine tonight."

He moved again to her panties, and this time Ana offered no fight. But inside the gears in her head were turning. All she had to do was wait for Colleen.. if she ever came. As Harris's hand moved lower, Ana sent silent, telepathic messages to Colleen, begging her to hurry.

Harris cupped Ana's ass and squeezed at, and made Ana squeal in terror. He moaned at that; he loved it when they made those noises. He slowly moved his finger inside the gem of her panties and began to stroke her pelvis, very close to her area. She whimpered again.

"Colleen," she whispered softly, under her breath. "Please."

As he moved lower, and Ana was about to execute her own plan, he suddenly stopped, and shook his head.

"No," he announced, "not this first. We need something else first."

Ana was about to be relieved and opened her eyes, but when she looked into Harris's eyes and their gazes locked, she knew exactly what he wanted.

"No," she whimpered as he released her hand.

"Yes," he urged, and suddenly shoved her off the bed. "On your knees."

He hopped off the bed and forced her to her knees, where she sat on her legs and started to try to pull away. But he grabbed her wrists and silenced her.

"Enough," he ordered. "Unless you want your friends like this."

Ana stopped fighting, and Harris released her. He began to moan again as he stroked himself, and Ana screwed her eyes shut. But this time, Harris ordered her to open them.

"I want to look into your eyes as it happens," he announced. "But first.."

There was a click, and Ana opened her eyes to see the Harris had handcuffed her to the nightstand. Now all bets were off. This was far enough. Ana began to fight with the cuffs, but Harris shoved her against the wall, pinning her other hand.

"ENOUGH!" he cried. He forced himself up by her lips, and she tried to turn away, but he forced her to look up at him. "Bite me, and I'll kill you."

Ana was about to do just that when suddenly the door opened, and a crashing sound came from behind Harris. Suddenly, Harris slumped to the floor, and Ana looked up, expecting to see Colleen. But instead, she saw Anna, holding a broken lamp. Anna spit on Harris's unconscious body distastefully as she dropped the broken end of the lamp.

"You'll never hurt anyone else again," she announced. "Never again."

**Notes: I bet you didn't see that coming, did ya? :) If you haven't noticed already, I'M BACKKKK. :) Canada was absolutely BEAUTIFUL and the scenery was downright breathtaking. None of us wanted to leave! Hopefully some day we can go back to the old city of Quebec to visit again and do the things we didn't get to. :) But anyway, it's good to be back in the US, back home. God I love this country, ya know that? :) Anyway, thanks for readin', and please leave a nice review, maybe as a welcome-home present? ;) Love you guys! Thanks! **


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Escaping Is Harder Than it Looks in the Movies

Anna went quickly to work, grabbing the key from Harris's pants and unlocking Ana's handcuffs. When she was free, Ana quickly threw her arms around her friend and thanked her.

"I'm sorry about all those things I said about you," she told her. "I didn't mean them. I knew you would do the right thing."

"I'm sorry for getting you into this mess," Anna apologized, hugging her friend back. "But I promise you, I'm going to get you guys out."

Anna hopped over Harris' body, dragging her foot a bit as she leapt over him. Ana walked around him, however, shooting him a dirty look as she walked out. As they came out the door, they were approached by Shauna, who held a ring of keys in her hands.

"These should help us unlock the door," she smiled proudly.

"Good job, Shauna!" Ana smiled. She looked around. "Where are Charlotte, Colleen, and Lacey?"

"Charlotte and Lacey are finding the exit," Shauna replied, "and Colleen is…well... emptying her stomach."

"Ooooh," Ana and Anna replied at the same time, wincing. "Is she sick?"

"She's suffering from malnutrition," Shauna shrugged. "But then again, aren't we all?"

Anna nodded and sighed, and Ana placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Guys!" Lacey suddenly shouted from behind them. "I found the exit! Shauna, you got the keys?"

"Got em!" Shauna replied proudly. She held out the keys to her friend, who took them and began to run down a hallway.

"Follow me!" she cried. "Colleen and Charlotte are waiting for us."

They both ran down the hallway, and Lacey slammed into a door shoulder first, clearly expecting it to open. Unfortunately, it didn't.

"Hey!" she cried, pushing on it with both hands. "This was open earlier!"

"We don't have time for this!" Shauna huffed, beginning to push on the door as well. "We gotta go, for God's sake!"

"PUSH!" Ana cried, and all of the girls began to push on the door. Unfortunately, their efforts were in vain, and the door stayed shut.

"POLICE!" was the sudden exclamation. "LOWELL HARRIS, COME OUT WITH OYUR HANDS UP!"

"They're here!" Ana cried joyfully, and ran out into the room again. But she couldn't pinpoint where the voices were coming from; the voices echoed off so many walls, no one could tell where the police were. "Hello?"

"Hello?" she heard a policeman cry. "Who's there?"

"Anastasia Benson!" she yelled back.

"The girl who went missing?" he inquired.

"Yes," Ana replied. "Are you with the NYPD?"

"No," came the reply, "we are with the New Jersey police department."

"New Jersey?" Lacey whispered. "We're in New Jersey?"

"Anastasia!" the policeman called out. "Is there anyone else with you?"

"Yes!" Ana called back. "I have four more people with me, one is the police chief's daughter in New York!"

"Stay where you are!" she heard another policeman order. "We are going to try to find you!"

"NYPD!"

"Elliot!" Ana cried.

"Ana?" Elliot cried.

"Who are you?" the New Jersey policeman ordered.

"I'm with the NYPD!" Elliot called back. "Who are you?"

"We're the New Jersey Police!" the policeman answered. "Are you the cops assigned to the kidnappings?"

"Yessir!"

"Good. Try to find us, and we can both take down Harris. Girls, is he still in the building?"

"Yes!" Lacey suddenly called back. She had spun around and had begun to run down another hallway. Ana wondered how they had never bothered going down these hallways before. "Holy crap, he's awake, run!"

Ana spun around in the direction of the room, making eye contact with a very tired, very PISSED looking Harris.

"You little bitch," he growled. "I'm gonna-"

Ana didn't stick around to hear the rest of what he had to say.

The four girls ran down the nearest hallway, weaving in and out of different paths.

"Where are we, a freaking maze?" Lacey screamed.

"Just keep going!" Ana ordered. "Elliot, where are you?" They could no longer hear any of the other's voices. "Elliot!"

"Keep running, I dare you!" Harris shouted behind them.

"Keep going!" Lacey ordered the group.

Suddenly, they all came to an open room, and Lacey ran across to the other door. It was locked.

"Shit!" she screamed. "Shauna, the keys!"

But Shauna was nowhere to be found, and neither were Charlotte or Anna.

"Crap!" Ana cried. "Shauna! Charlotte! Anna!"

"We lost them!" Lacey cried.

"There you are!" Elliot cried, coming up behind them.

"Look out!" Lacey cried, as Harris came up as well, swinging a lamp.

Harris crashed the lamp over Elliot's head, and suddenly, the room was filled with people shouting. The New Jersey police had come up, and so had the NYPD. The two began to simultaneously shout at Harris, who began to shout back. The shouts echoed off the walls, and made Ana's ears hurt. She was about to yell at them to shut up and arres the bastard already, but someone else beat her to it. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a large, burly man stepped out, holding a gun to a girl's head. He shoved her to the floor and pointed the gun at her shaking body.

"Shut up!" he shouted. "Shut up, you stupid bastards! Or I swear on my life that I will kill her!"

Ana's eyes widened as her gaze met Colleen's. She shivered on the floor, fear glowing in her eyes. She only uttered three words.

"Please, help me."

**Notes: More action! Haha, I just love to keep you guys on your toes! ;) God, almost 100 reviews! I have never gotten this many reviews on one story! You guys are amazing, now it is official! :) And the best part is, a lot of you have been with me from the beginning, since my first story! My heart absolutely melts every time one of you loyal, amazing people review. :) You are all incredible. *insert hearts here***

**Thanks a million for reading, and please don't forget to review! :)))**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Many a Question, and Many an Answer

Everyone immediately shut their mouths. Elliot groaned and looked up from where he was on the ground, but didn't make another sound. Harris wrenched away from the others and walked over to the man. Ana now recognized him as who she had thought was Calvin's gym teacher. An overwhelming feeling of confusion washed over her.

"Hey!" she cried. "You're Calvin's gym teacher!"

"Oh, you remember me," he sneered.

"I'm confused," she stated. "What are you doing here working for Harris?"

"Harris hired me a while ago," he replied

. "After Gibson died, Harris came up to me and asked me to help him."

"Wait wait wait," Elliot grunted, "you were partners with Gibson?"

"Oh, come on!" Harris shouted. "Do we really need a back story?" Everyone nodded, so he rolled his eyes and huffed. "Fine. Fine. Where do we start?"

"Well, how about with the fact that you're supposed to be dead?" Elliot offered.

"Fine," Harris huffed. "I had a friend in the paramedics who owed me a favor. Basically when they revived me, he hid me away so I could escape and get healthy again. Then, once I was healthy and ready to go, I began to plot my revenge. I'd heard about how Ana and her little bitch friends had encountered an old Marine, Gibson, and I went to that city to make sure what I had heard was true. That's where I stumbled upon his partner in crime, and he and I hit it off." Harris turned to Ana and glared. "It turned out he and I both had a bone to pick with you."

"Go to hell," Ana spat.

"Are you going to keep talking?" he asked, tilting his head to the side and giving her an all-too innocent look. "Or are you going to let me finish?"

Ana remained silent.

"I thought so," Harris continued. "And so anyway, while we were still in the early stages of our plan, Len, my partner here, became the boy's school gym teacher in Vermont. We figured this to be just a cover until we concocted a plan to get back at the little bitches, but by a spark of chance, Len here decided to get a little bit touchy-feely with the kid. But we never would have guessed that in doing that, he had set the stage to have the boy contact Anna, who would later contact darling Ana to come and help." He approached her and cupped her cheek, but she slapped him away. He glared at her, but continued.

"So, as if like magic, we were suddenly faced with an opportunity. While Anastasia and her friends were coming to us, we lied in wait at the boy's house, waiting for the chance to get them. But unfortunately, that plan went awry, and we were forced to regroup. Then, I stumbled across this brilliant little place in the ads," he announced, holding his hands up, as if admiring the place in which he stood under, "and I took it. Then, everything just seemed to fall into place. I kidnapped Anna's mother after they got home from Vermont, and in doing so forced Anna to do whatever I said. This helped us also, because she was the perfect lure to get Ana out here and into my web."

"So this was never really Anna's thing?" Ana clarified. "She never wanted to be in on it?"

"No," Harris shook his head. "But she was a pretty big part of it."

"So how did you get Ana out here?" Elliot asked.

"You haven't figured it out?" Harris sneered. "Well, if you insist. It was a simple mind game. I sent a note to her, telling her if she didn't meet me in Central Park at midnight, I was slowly and surely kill everyone she held dear. She even came early." Harris gave her a sickening smile. "Such a sweet girl. But anyway, once I was sure she was there, Len and I drove the van out of where we had hidden it and picked up her, and by chance, we found the chief's daughter there too. That was just a bonus; plus it saved me a lot of time."

"And this was your plan all along?" Elliot asked. "To have us all here?"

"No," Harris grinned, "but I'm glad you asked that." He suddenly walked up and grabbed the gun from Len, who stood there stupidly, not sure what to think. "You see, my entire plan all along was to give Ana what I knew she had wanted for a long time. I still want to do that. But it seems, that just isn't going to happen." Harris toyed with the gun as he spoke, cocking it and undoing the safety. "It seems, there is only one thing left to do."

Harris suddenly raised the gun and approached Ana, placing the cold muzzle to her temple. She gulped and he stared into her eyes menacingly.

"Please don't," she whispered, begging for her life.

"Get ready to die bitch."

Suddenly, the entire room seemed to be filled with the sound of loud pings and gunfire. People ducked. Others shielded others. But no one knew who had fired, and no one knew who had been hit. But Ana knew all too well who had been hit. And also, who was dead.

**Notes: SO sorry for the delay… things have been kinda rough around here. With finals coming up and the last few weeks of school just around the corner, the teachers at my school have been handing out work like nobody's business. But the end of the school year is just around the corner, and once Summer comes I should have more time to write and update. ;) I bet many of you other authors out there are nodding your heads; you definitely know what I'm talking about. **

**WOW! Exactly 100 reviews! Lawandordersvuismylife… girl, I just don't know what I'm going to do with you. *shakes head and smiles* You make me laugh, girlie. But anyway, I'm not sure how many chapters are going to be left; the story will end when the story feels like ending. It just seems to be writing itself now.. but that isn't a bad thing, really! :) The less work I have to do right now, the better.**

**On another side note, I've decided to expand my writing to other sites. I just recently (like, last night) found a great site called . I kid you not, it is EXACTLY like fanfiction, but it has red headings, and it's for just random fiction stories. I will be posting there soon under my same penname, SilvrBlade, and I'd really appreciate it if some of you guys would support me and go check it out. But I know I can count on you guys, right? ;) I'll post a link once I get my first story up.**

**Thanks so much for your guys' support! :) You are the best! Thanks so much for reading and please don't forget to review!**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Hanging On

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Ana was half awake, hearing the constant angry beeping in her ears. She noticed a bright light over her, and she blinked at it.

"_She blinked!" _someone shouted, but the sound was muffled to her ears. _"We're getting a response!"_

Ana tried to mumble something, but when her lips moved a trickle of something warm and wet went down the side of her mouth.

_What is this? _she wondered. _And what are they yelling for?_

She was vaguely aware of the fact that she was moving quickly. It sort of felt like.. flying.

"_Come on, Ana."_ Now she could hear Olivia's voice, muffled as it was. _"Stay with me. Stay with me, Ana."_

Ana wanted to reach out and give her a comforting touch, but unfortunately, she couldn't move. At all. She began to panic. Why couldn't she move? What was happening!

_Beepbeep beepbeep beepbeep!_ the alarm protested.

"_Her heart rate is too fast!" _someone shouted through the fog. _"She's losing too much blood through the wound!"_

"_Save her, please! She's the only family I've got!"_

"_Miss Benson, I promise, we are going to do everything we can to keep your cousin alive. She won't die.. not on my watch."_

Ana liked how steady the woman's voice sounded, even if she didn't know what she was saying. Nothing seemed to register with her, except blurry images and muffled voices. She could still see the annoying light, and it only seemed to get brighter and more penetrating. And then suddenly, she was snapped to reality, as if awakened from a trance. Things sped up. She could hear. She could see. She could move. And she also felt pain. Unimaginable pain.

"Ugh!" she cried, feeling the sharp pain in her chest as she came to.

"She's awake!" Olivia cried. "Oh thank God!"

"Keep her heart steady!" a paramedic to her right shouted. Ana now noticed that they were in the back of an ambulance. "We can't have her lose any more blood!"

"Olivia," Ana muttered through gritted teeth.

She began to speak again, but instead of words, she began to hack and cough, more blood cascading through her mouth and onto her already bloody chest. There was so much blood. Ana thought she was going to faint.

"Stay with me," Olivia begged, clutching Ana's hand in her own. "Ana, stay with me!"

"Come on Ana, we're almost to the hospital," another paramedic shouted. "Stay awake!"

They suddenly jolted to a stop, and Ana lurched forward. Paying no mind, the paramedics quickly hustled out of the ambulance and the gurney Ana was on jolted and squeaked as it was lifted down onto the road. Then, like a gunshot, she was being hustled down the dimly lit hallways of the hospital.

_Beepbeepbeepbeepbeep! _the monitor protested again, going off loudly.

Ana's head rolled to the side as she felt herself nearly go unconcious.

"We're losing her!" a female paramedic shouted as she ran with the gurney. "Get the surgeon! Come on, people, move your asses! We've got to save this girl!"

By now the pain in Ana's chest was so unbearable; all she wanted to do was die. She wanted them to let her go; to just let her rest! That light was still above her, but this time, it was warm, and welcoming. Almost as though it was inviting her to come closer. She was being rushed through the hallways, through more and more doors and corridors. She could feel Olivia beside her, pushing the gurney along as well. She was in a panic; she didn't want to lose her only family! Ana didn't want to leave her either… but what if she had to?

"GET A FUCKING DOCTOR!" the paramedic shouted again. "God dammit, people, do I have to do everything by myself!"

"Hang on," Olivia urged Ana again as they raced through the hospital wings. "Please, Ana, don't give up on me yet."

But Ana was no longer listening. The light had gotten so much brighter… as so much more comforting. She reached out an felt its golden rays; it _was _warm.

_I'll just visit,_ she decided, _and come back later. Whatever's up here must be a lot better than what I'm going through down here._

_BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP!_

"HELP!" Olivia shrieked. "WE'RE LOSING HER! OH MY GOD, ANA, NOOOO!"

Ana closed her eyes and felt her spirit begin to separate from her body. She was so close to going; so close to leaving. But she could still hear Olivia's screams in her ear.

"Ana, no! Don't you leave me!"

"Ma'am you have to let us do our job! We have to get her to surgery!" the female paramedic shouted.

"I can't leave her!" Olivia protested.

"GO!" the paramedic suddenly ordered in a stern, commanding voice. "I swear on my life, if you do not let us get her to surgery now, she will DIE! Do you want that?"

"No. Take her. But please... Save her."

Ana was suddenly moving again, and after another pair of doors she stopped and was suddenly worked on by too many pairs of hands to count.

"Hook her up to the oxygen!"

"Steady her heart!"

"No, clog her wound! She's bleeding too much!"

"Come on, sweetie, stay with us!"

Ana was fading quickly. Everything was going dark. She couldn't fight for herself anymore. Now, the fate of her heart and her life rested in their hands. She let herself go.

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep._

**Notes: And this is where I leave you for now. ;) But don't worry yourselves; this is far from being over. I have a few more tricks up my sleeve before I put this story to rest. ;) Plus, I might need a little encouragement before I decide to write another chapter… *wink wink, nudge nudge***

**Also, I'd like to know what YOU GUYS think is going to happen. Is Ana going to live? Who shot her? Did Harris live? Who escaped? Who didn't? What happened to the other girls? *smiles excitedly* I REALLY want to know what you think! :) **

**Thanks so much for reading and please please please don't forget to review! :)**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Welcome Back to Reality

Olivia sat in the waiting room in front of Ana's room. The door was closed, and the blinds down. Olivia bounced her knee impatiently, waiting for the doctors to come out. She had to know what happened; Ana had come out of surgery hours ago, but no one had told her anything. They had just rushed her in and had begun to set her up.

Crimson. That was the color that had been on Olivia's mind for hours. That evil color; the color of blood. So much blood had escaped Ana's fragile body that night. Just the sight of it had made her sick, but she could still see the memory in her head. It replayed over and over in her mind, and for some reason she couldn't get it out of her head.

_It seemed as though everyone had shot at once. She had been there, but Ana hadn't seen her. She had been about to shoot when everyone else seemed to. Anna and the toner girls had suddenly run into the room, brandishing weapons. Harris had ducked as bullets rained at him, one catching his neck, the other piercing his heart._

_Everyone had ducked at that point, some officers firing at the retreating Len, others firing at Harris who was moaning and reaching for his gun. Olivia had run to Ana, who had been lying on the ground. She smiled, hoping she would be happy to see her. But then she saw the blood._

_"Ana?" Olivia choked, rolling over her cousin. Blood began to seep from a bullet wound in her chest. "ANA NO!"_

_Ana's eyelids had fluttered._

_"Olivia," she had murmured as a stream of blood had begun to seep down her mouth. "I'm so sorry."_

_And then her eyes had closed, and her body gone limp._

_"NO!" Olivia had shrieked. She had clutched Ana's bleeding body to her chest, not caring that the blood was getting on herself. There was so much blood. Olivia couldn't believe her eyes. "ANA!"_

But Ana had just laid there, lifeless. It had been a miracle that Ana had even woken up the first time. Now she had to wish for another one. That moment, Olivia did something she hadn't done I a long, long time; Olivia prayed for a miracle.

Suddenly, a doctor came down the hallway, and Olivia stood to meet him.

"How is everyone?" she asked.

"Here," the doctor said solemnly. He handed her a sheet of paper. "This should help."

"Um, thanks," Olivia replied, pushing some hair behind her ear. She examined the paper as the doctor walked away. "What do we have here?"

She looked over the page and realized it was a list of the people on the scene... and what had happened to them.

_Detective Odafin Tutuola- No injuries._

_Detective John Munch- Twisted ankle due to loose floor board. Quick recovery expected. _

_Captain Donald Cragen- No injuries._

Olivia was relieved at this aspect. She read on, hoping to find the same results.

_Jerry Green, NYPD- deceased. Stray bullet to shoulder. Bled out over course of two minutes. _

_Kole Smith, NJPD- deceased. Stray bullet to forehead. Quick death._

Olivia's stomach sank. People had actually died. She decided to read on, and felt relieved that no one else from the NJPD had been fatally injured. None of the other unis from the NYPD had been hurt too bad either. She kept reading.

_Detective Elliot Stabler- Stray bullet to leg. Successful surgery. Quick recovery expected._

_Anna Forrester- No injuries._

_Colleen Wane- No injuries_

_Shauna Cambridge- Sprained wrist. Tripped over Colleen._

_Charlotte Wane- Deceased. Stray bullet to back of head. Quick death. No suffering._

Olivia's heart sank. Charlotte had died? She had interviewed Colleen before she had come here, and Colleen had seemed to be very close to her sister. She would be devastated at the news. But then she came across two names she couldn't ignore.

_Lacey Gray- Stray bullet to shoulder. Stable, but in critical condition. Recovery is still iffy._

_Anastasia Benson—Direct bullet to chest. Shooter unidentified. Surgery successful. Critical condition. Current state: comatose. Chances of recovery: 15%_

Olivia dropped the paper and burst into the room, scrambling for the bed. The doctors had just finished hooking her cousin up to the machines.

"Ana!" Olivia cried desperately. She reached the bed and began to shake her cousin. "Ana, wake up! Come on, wake up!"

"Miss Benson, stop!" a nurse cried, restraining her. "You're going to make it worse!"

"ANA!" Olivia cried again, her cheeks wet and streaked with tears. She wrenched away and draped herself over her unconscious cousin. She began to sob uncontrollably. "ANA, WAKE UP! PLEASE!"

The nurses just sighed sympathetically and watched as Fin walked in and put a comforting hand on Olivia's back.

"Liv," he whispered, "it's okay. There's nothing you can do."

"NO!" Olivia screamed. "Fin, she can't leave me! She can't! Ana... Ana please... Please wake up..."

**Notes: And that's the end of Black Rose! Sorry about the short notice; it's been a long week. ;) But don't worry, I'm not done with you yet. There will be, yes, yet another story coming your way. The title is Crimson Rose, and I will post it as soon as I can. ;) I bet you guys are sick of me, huh? Lol.**

**There will be more Calvin, and Dickie/Lacey (more than this story, I promise. I feel bad that I didn't get much of them in. :P) a song fic as the first chapter, and guess what? The next story will be a crossover between SVU and Ghost Whisperer! :) I hope you're as excited as I am.**

**Thanks so much for reading you guys! Especially for all of my amazing reviewers that I'm too tired to name all of you. ;) But you know who you are, and I thank you from the very bottom of my heart. Reading your guys' reviews is always enough to make my day brighter. :)**

**Thanks for reading, again, and please please please don't forget to review! :D See you again soon!**


End file.
